Unrequited
by InfiKiss
Summary: AU/CH4 : Inilah saat dimana Seijuurou dan Tetsuya melangkah melewati garis yang telah ditentukan sang ayah. Dengan begitu perang benar-benar dimulai sekarang. Yukari yang tak terima tentu tak akan diam. Namun ternyata Yukari mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikan orang tua si kembar. Rahasia yang tertutup rapat. Rahasia tentang Tetsuya... AkaKuro / AkashixOC (Warn! Sho-ai!
1. Chapter 1

"Kau dan aku."

"Kita tidak akan bisa bersama."

"Selamat tinggal."

"Ingatlah. Tak akan ada satu hal pun yang berubah ketika kau kembali nanti."

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

**Unrequited**

**.**

**A fanfiction about the twin from Akashi family**

**Seijuurou & Tetsuya**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot and OC.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Come Back Home**

**.**

Langit Tokyo tak pernah berubah sejak lima tahun ia meninggalkannya. Masih tetap sama. Warna biru bergabung dengan kepulan awan putih lembut yang indah. Tapi…tidakkah semua langit selalu terlihat sama dimanapun kau berada? Jadi di Tokyo atau dimanapun, sekali langit tetaplah langit. Warnanya akan senantiasa biru sampai dunia ini berakhir.

Pesawat dari Amerika dengan nomor penerbangan A0112 itu telah mendarat di Bandara Narita. Ketika pintu kedatangan terbuka, puluhan orang yang turun dari pesawat membludak keluar satu persatu, membawa koper masing-masing dengan berbagai macam gaya berbusana. Hampir kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang Jepang.

Aomine Daiki mengerutkan kening ketika ia berdiri di antrian para penjemput. Berdiri paling depan sambil memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih fokus. Ditangannya, tertuliskan kertas lebar bernama 'Akashi Tetsuya' yang cukup besar, di junjung cukup tinggi agar siapapun bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

Bukan. Bukan karena Aomine tak mengenal orang bernama Akashi Tetsuya ini, karena itu ia membawa kertas semacam itu. Tapi lebih karena orang yang tengah ditunggunya itu memiliki suatu yang tidak biasa. Hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Yah, semacam itulah Aomine menyebutkannya.

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu berdecak ketika kedua lengannya terasa pegal. Sudah hampir semua penumpang keluar dan orang yang ditunggunya sama sekali tidak kelihatan sekarang. Sudah hampir lima belas menit penuh Aomine berdiri tanpa membuahkan hasil. Semua penjemput pun sudah tak ada disana.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Lama sekali." gerutunya kemudian sambil menghimpit kertas itu di antara lengan dan tubuhnya. Ia memanjangkan kedua tangan, meregangkan sekenanya sambil menghela nafas.

Akhirnya Aomine berjalan ke sebuah tempat sampah. Dibuangnya kertas itu lalu meraih ponsel dari balik saku kemeja biru gelap yang dikenakannya. Ia menekan nomor seseorang dan menghubunginya. Sedang satu tangan kini mengendurkan dasi hitam yang melingkar di balik kerah kemeja putihnya.

TUUUUT~ Nada itu terdengar panjang di sebrang sana. Dan~ CKLEK!

"Oii, Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine berjalan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sekarang. Tak peduli beberapa pasang kini memandangi lelaki tinggi berambut biru gelap itu dengan tatapan risih. Sesekali ia melirik tajam mereka, lalu mendengus sebal dan kembali berjalan dengan menghentakkan kaki.

"Dimana kau?" Kali ini suaranya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya setelah ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya emosinya sedikit membaik kini.

Suara di sebrang sana tak langsung menjawab. Lima detik berikutnya, Aomine mendengar lenguhan panjang di sebrang telepon dan desahan nafas. Langkah pemuda itu sontak terhenti ketika ia nyaris mencapai pintu keluar bandara, dimana ditatapnya punggung seorang laki-laki berambut biru cerah yang berdiri mematung sendirian dengan tangan ditempelkan di telinganya.

"Aomine-kun ada dimana? Aku sudah di depan bandara…" jawab suara itu akhirnya.

"Oke. Tunggu disana." Aomine mengatakan itu dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Langkahnya terburu-buru ketika melewati pintu kaca otomatis dan kini ia berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan.

Tatapan mata Aomine datar. Banyak yang kini berkecamuk di benaknya hanya dengan menatap punggung kecil dihadapannya itu. Tapi Aomine tak tahu harus mengatakannya darimana.

Haruskah ia menyapa dengan gaya formal? Atau non-formal? Mengingat yang berdiri disini adalah putra dari Tuan Besar tempat dimana ia bekerja menjadi seorang butler. Meski begitu, pria kecil ini juga sahabat baiknya sejak SMP dulu.

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan lalu bergumam, "Langit Tokyo…tak pernah berubah. Meski sudah lima tahun aku meninggalkannya. Bukan begitu, Aomine-kun?" Bisiknya pelan sambil menoleh kebelakang. Ia tersenyum lembut. Kedua obsidian bewarna senada dengan rambutnya berkilau indah. Memantulkan warna langit. Membuat Aomine tenggelam di dalam birunya laut.

Mata yang sudah lama tak Aomine lihat. Tapi Aomine jelas tahu ada yang berbeda dari tatapan teduh pemuda itu. Tatapannya tak setulus dulu. Meski senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya, matanya tak tersenyum. Matanya penuh dengan kekosongan. Tak ada emosi disana.

"Tetsu… Kau kelihatan sehat." Senyum Aomine terkembang tipis. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih. Aomine-kun terlihat berbeda sekarang." Pemuda itu kembali menatap ke depan. Saat ia tak memandangi Aomine, senyum yang tadi ia pasang mendadak sirna. Membuat wajah mungil itu penuh dengan kehampaan. Datar, tanpa emosi, tanpa perasaan apapun. Hanya menatap dingin langit biru luas yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Aomine menghela nafas. Ditariknya dua koper besar yang berada di kedua sisi pemuda yang ia panggil Tetsu tadi. Aomine berjalan mendahuluinya ke arah sebuah Merci hitam yang telah terparkir dimana seorang sopir telah membukakan pintu untuk Aomine. "Ayo pulang, Tetsu. Semuanya sudah menunggumu."

Langkah pemuda tinggi itu terhenti. Ia menatap sang pemilik manik baby blue yang masih berdiri dalam diam. Akhirnya Aomine melanjutkan, "Seijuurou juga menunggumu." Kalimat yang sejak tadi mati-matian tak ingin Aomine ungkapkan kini keluar sudah.

Membuat pemuda tadi tersenyum lagi. Tetap saja senyum datar, tanpa emosi. "Dia masih mengingatku?" Kalimat tanya retoris yang membuat Aomine ingin tertawa, jika saja yang mengatakannya menunjukkan ekspresi jenaka. Sayangnya wajah itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kalau ia tengah bercanda.

Jadi Aomine tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memasukkan dua koper itu di bagasi belakang dan menahan pintu ketika pemuda tadi sudah bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil. Aomine menutup pintunya, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke sisi satunya lagi dan masuk ke dalam. Mobil itupun langsung melaju cepat meninggalkan halaman Bandara Narita yang ramai.

Pulang ke rumah, ya…

~OoOoO~

Dentingan piano itu mengalun lembut mengisi sebuah ruang mewah nan megah di sebuah rumah di kawasan elit Tokyo. Tak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa rumah itu. Yang jelas, ruangan dengan dominasi cat putih itu tampak sangat luas karena hanya sebuah grand piano hitam yang diletakkan di tengah-tengahnya. Beberapa pigura dan lukisan di tempel di sekeliling dinding—entah foto siapa yang dipajang. Sederet vas keramik cantik dengan ukiran sempurna pun berbaris rapi di setiap sudut ruangan. Jendela besar yang ada disana terbuka, tirai-tirai putih lembutnya disampirkan ke tiap sisi jendela. Membuat siapapun yang berada di ruangan itu bisa melihat jelas taman bunga mawar di luar yang sangat mengagumkan.

Sang pemain piano bukan tipe orang yang menikmati keindahan. Ketika jemarinya dengan cekatan menari di atas tuts piano itu, ia akan melupakan sekelilingnya. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Tak ada lengkungan senyum di bibir tipisnya. Tak ada emosi yang tergambar di wajah tegasnya.

Sampai sebuah suara ketukan kecil menghentikan permainan pianonya. Kedua kelopak itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik heterokromatik berwarna merah-emas yang tajam di dalamnya.

"Seicchi." Sang pemain piano tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tanpa menoleh, ia juga tahu sang pemilik suara akan mengatakan apa yang harus ia sampaikan.

"Dia sudah datang."

Tatapan mata sang pemain piano teralih ke seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ke hall piano. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah pemuda pirang itu agak sulit dijelaskan. Antara khawatir, cemas, takut dan lega. Namun sang pianis sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya mendengus angkuh sambil menekan satu tuts lagi sebelum benar-benar menyudahi permainan pianonya.

Perlahan di liriknya taman mawar yang entah kenapa membuatnya marah. Membuatnya benci. Warna merah semua kelopak mawar itu selalu membuatnya teringat akan warna rambutnya sendiri dan dia benci itu.

"Ryouta. Kenapa semua mawar itu masih disana?" Suaranya akhirnya terdengar. Dingin dan menakukan. Jika tak mengenal siapa orang ini, mungkin mereka yang mendengar suaranya akan bergidik ngeri. Membayangkan seperti apa karakter yang tersimpan di balik tubuh itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Apa ini saatnya berdebat soal mawar, Seicchi?" Ia balik bertanya dengan nada jenaka yang terdengar dibuat-buat. Membuat yang dipanggil Seicchi semakin kesal dan meliriknya tajam.

"Ryouta… Aku benci ketika seseorang menjawabku dengan pertanyaan lain."

"Maafkan aku." Kise tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sudah saatnya, Seicchi." Kini pemuda itu menunduk sopan dan berbalik memunggungi sang pemain piano. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang piano itu. Mengembalikan keheningan tadi seperti semula.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam. Menunggu. Sampai seseorang kembali muncul di ambang jalan masuk menuju ruang piano. Seseorang dengan rambut dan iris yang memikat seperti warna langit.

Seseorang dengan senyum teduh yang menyejukkan.

Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat tubuh sang pemilik mata dwi-warna itu terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat waktu disekitar mereka seakan berhenti selama beberapa detik.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah, Seijuurou-kun."

Suara itu…

Akashi Seijuurou. Sang pianis berambut merah dengan wajah dingin itu. Dia tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya panjang-panjang ketika berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut biru di hadapannya. Sepasang iris baby blue dan hetero itu pun bertemu dalam satu garis lurus, ketika Seijuurou menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah pemuda itu.

"Apa itu sapaan yang pantas untuk menyapa kakak kembarmu sendiri, Tetsuya?" tanyanya datar.

Akashi Tetsuya. Sang pemilik iris dan rambut sebiru langit. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil memejamkan matanya ketika jemari Seijuurou bergerak di wajahnya. Seakan tengah mengingat kembali sentuhan lembut sang kakak yang nyaris ia lupakan ketika pergi ke Amerika lima tahun yang lalu.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Seijuurou menarik tubuh Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya belakang kepala Tetsuya, menghiru aroma manis vanilla yang tertinggal disana. Sedangkan Tetsuya tak balas memeluk Seijuurou. Justru perlahan ia mendorong dada sang kakak untuk melepaskan pelukan singkat itu.

Tetsuya tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya mereka berpelukan seperti ini. Begini membuat mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang lama tak berjumpa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Seijuurou sambil menatap kedua bola mata bening Tetsuya lembut.

"Aku juga." Hanya itu balasan Tetsuya. Dibanding balas menatap Seijuuro, dia memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

Suara hentakkan kaki tiba-tiba terdengar menggema di koridor rumah itu. Mengganggu momen pelepas rindu kakak-beradik itu. Tetsuya menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berjalan cepat-cepat ke arahnya. Gadis ini tidak terlalu tinggi—mungkin tingginya hanya setelinga Tetsuya. Berambut panjang berwarna ungu terang dan paras yang sangat cantik. Ia mengenakkan gaun selutut berwarna putih lembut dan memadukannya dengan sepasang heels merah muda.

"Selamat datang, Tetsuya-kun…" sapanya sambil mengulas senyum tipis di bibir merah mudanya.

Jelas Tetsuya menatapnya heran, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya melihat gadis itu di rumahnya. Tetsuya tak mengenalnya. Tapi dibandingkan tatapan heran Tetsuya, Seijuurou justru mendengus pelan. Terdengar marah. Dan tatapan tajamnya yang mendelik ke arah gadis itu memang tampak marah sekarang.

Sadar akan kebingungan di wajah Tetsuya, membuat gadis itu bicara lagi. "Ah, Tetsuya-kun. Kau tak mengenalku, kan?" Detik itu juga ia merapatkan dirinya di sisi Seijuurou. Memeluk manja lengan pemuda berambut merah itu dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu Seijuurou. "Kinoshita Yukari. Aku adalah tunangan Sei-kun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

.

Tunangan… Sei-kun?

.

Langit Tokyo akan selalu sama. Warna biru dan awan putih yang akan tetap ada disana. Meski sesekali langit itu akan tampak muram, toh pada dasarnya langit selamanya berwarna biru.

Tetsuya paham apa makna dari kalimat itu.

Perlahan dentingan piano seakan bermain-main dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dentingan lemah lembut yang menghanyutkan. Hanya saja setiap nada yang dibuat bagaikan pisau tajam yang kini tengah mengiris-iris hatinya perlahan-lahan.

Sakit.

Luka yang dikiranya telah sembuh perlahan terbuka lagi hari ini.

Langit akan tetap biru. Meski terkdang mendung menutupinya.

Tetsuya tersenyum. -_Langit akan tetap biru._

Tapi kini hatinya sakit bukan main. -_Meski terkadang mendung menutupinya._

"Akashi Tetsuya. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Kinoshita-san. Senang bertemu dengan…" Suara itu menghilang selama sedetik, ia gunakan untuk melirik Seijuurou yang menatap lurus ke arah grand piano. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "senang bertemu dengan tunangan dari kakakku sendiri."

~OoOoO~

Untuk Tetsuya, kamar itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Besarnya masih sama. Semua barang yang ada di dalamnya masih sama, bahkan barang yang tak sengaja ia tinggalkan lima tahun yang lalu pun tak berpindah sedikitpun. Tak ada satu barangpun yang berpindah dari posisi sebelumnya. Hanya saja, pintu yang kini terletak bersebrangan dengan pintu kamarnya bukan lagi sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat yang sangat disukainya. Yang berada di hadapan kamarnya hanya sebuah dinding putih yang tebal dan kokoh.

Seakan-akan dinding itu mengisolasi dirinya dari siapapun yang ada di rumah besar itu.

"Kau pasti lelah, Tetsucchi." Kise berada di belakang Tetsuya, menepuk kedua pundak pemuda itu lembut. "Beristirahatlah sekarang. Orang tuamu akan pulang petang dan makan malam akan disiapkan."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sekali. Lalu berujar pelan, "Aku tak tahu kalau kamarku dipindahkan." Bisiknya seperti untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua manik madu Kise tampak semakin bersalah saat ia memandangi sosok belakang yang rapuh itu. Ditepuknya kepala Tetsuya hati-hati, hanya sekedar untuk menenangkannya. Kise mungkin tak paham benar perasaan Tetsuya karena ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu datar. Tapi rasanya Kise bisa membayangkan seterluka apa pemuda itu sekarang.

"Maafkan kami. Aku dan Aominecchi sama sekali tak bisa mencegah Tuan Akashi untuk memindahkan kamarmu kesini, Tetsucchi. Tapi Seicchi telah meminta kami untuk menata kamar ini sepersis aslinya—seperti saat kau tinggalkan. Hanya ini yang mampu kami pertahankan. Maafkan kami…"

Tetsuya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tak menyalahkan Kise-kun atau Aomine-kun." Jawabnya kalem sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Aroma vanilla yang tercium disana pun sama persis dengan aroma vanilla yang Tetsuya ingat di kamarnya dulu.

Benar-benar masih sama—kecuali dinding pemisah yang kokoh itu.

Tak ada lagi yang ingin Kise katakan. Kise paham betul tak ada satupun yang bisa membuat perasaan Tetsuya membaik. Ini sesuatu yang terlalu kejam untuk Tetsuya—begitu menurut Kise.

Perlahan ia membungkuk sopan, mengatakan agar Tetsuya beristirahat dengan baik dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan.

Kini tinggallah Tetsuya berdiri sendirian di dalam kamar yang hening itu. Sendirian.

Wajah itu tetap tanpa emosi. Masih sedatar sebelumnya. Ia berjalan duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan kamar itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Rak buku pribadinya bahkan masih menyimpan koleksi yang sama—bersih tak berdebu. Di meja belajarnya masih terpasang jam weker dan pigura yang sama. Tirai yang menutup jendela kamarnya berwarna biru yang sama. Dan pemandangan ketika ia melihat keluar jendela, pemandangan sebuah taman mawar yang indah. Sama seperti pemandangan di kamar Tetsuya sebelumnya.

Namun sesuatu yang terletak di bingkai jendela menarik perhatian Tetsuya. Segera ia berjalan ke arah bingkai, meraih sebuah kotak kayu bercat biru cerah dengan ukiran nama S&T di bagian atas. Sebelum mengangkat kotak kayu itu, jemari Tetsuya menelusuri penutup atasnya, meraba ukiran inisial nama itu.

Barulah ia membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah piringan hitam kecil yang langsung berputar saat penutupnya dibuka. Sebuah lullaby mengalun lembut dari bagian suara kotak itu. Kotak musik. Ya, memang itu sebuah kotak musik. Kotak musik hadiah dari Seijuurou saat mereka berdua berusia dua belas tahun.

Tetsuya tak tahu kalau kotak itu masih ada. Seingatnya, Tetsuya membuangnya sebelum ia pindah ke Amerika lima tahun yang lalu. Hanya kotak itu yang tak ingin Tetsuya simpan. Tapi hari ini, kotak itu berada di bingkai jendelanya. Masih memutarkan lullaby yang sama. Lullaby milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebuah dering lembut terdengar dari ponsel yang diletakkan Tetsuya di saku kemejanya. Dirogoh cepat dan dibuka sebuah e-mail yang datang dari nama 'Seijuurou-kun'. Tetsuya membaca pesan itu seksama dan seketika hatinya terasa pias.

Pesan itu tidak terlalu panjang. Terbilang singkat, mungkin. Tapi dada Tetsuya bagai membuncah hanya karena membacanya. Diam-diam dikatupkan mulutnya rapat tepat ketika kedua matanya mengerjap agar air mata tidak menetes dari sana.

Tetsuya menatap kotak musik itu. Mendengar alunan lullaby yang lembut itu. "Seijuurou-kun…"

.

.

**[From : Seijuurou-kun]**

**[Aku orang yang selalu menepati janjiku. Tak ada satupun yang berubah. Tak ada satupun. Tetsuya…]**

.

.

_Hei, Seijuurou-kun._

_Apakah itu artinya…perasaanmu juga tetap tak pernah berubah?_

~OoOoO~

Senyum Kise tak seperti hari dimana Tetsuya melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Kali ini senyum yang nampak di wajah tampan itu jauh lebih tulus dan penuh semangat. Senyum yang sama dengan yang Tetsuya ingat sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika lima tahun lalu. Senyum mentari yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkadang bisa merasa terganggu dan bersemangat sekaligus. Sejujurnya, meski menyebalkan, ada kala dimana Tetsuya menyukai senyum ceria Kise.

"Nah, Tetsucchi~" mulainya ketika ia memandangi Tetsuya yang sudah mengenakkan kemeja biru laut dan celana jeans hitam. Simple, tapi memang itulah Akashi Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Kise pun berdecak puas sambil terkekeh lagi, "Aku suka melihat yang seperti ini."

"Untuk acara makan malam keluarga, tidakkah ini terlalu biasa?"

"Oh, ayolah, Tetsucchi!" Dengan gemas, ditepuknya kepala Tetsuya. "Ini kan makan malam keluarga. Kenapa Tetsucchi harus berpenampilan super formal? Dengan kemeja begitu?" godanya ringan ketika tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut biru laut Tetsuya.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu hanya menatap Kise risih. "Tolong jangan acak rambutku, Kise-kun."

"Ara~ Tapi sudah lama sekali aku dan Tetsucchi tidak bertemu-ssu." Kali ini Tetsuya kembali mendengar celotehan kekanakkan ala Kise. Celotehan dengan akhiran –ssu yang khas dan mengganggu.

Lembut. Kise melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Tetsuya. Memeluk sosok mungil itu dari belakang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Tetsuya dan menghirup aroma manis vanilla dari parfum yang Tetsuya pakai. "Aroma Tetsucchi sama. Aku benar-benar kangen, deh~"

"Kise-kun, ini agak membuatku risih."

"Tee-hee~ Tapi aku suka~"

Menghela nafas, Tetsuya membiarkan Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam di pundaknya. Sedangkan pemuda itu kini menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ada di balik lemari pakaian. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sosok Kise dan seulas senyum simpul pun muncul di wajah datar Tetsuya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang, Kise-kun? Sembilan belas tahun, kan? Kenapa tetap bersikap sekekanakkan ini?"

"Uhh~ Aku hanya begini di depan Tetsucchi saja, kan?"

"Ooi, Ooi," Belum sempat Tetsuya membalas ucapan Kise, teguran lain terdengar dari ambang pintu kamar Tetsuya. Aomine sudah berdiri di sana, memandangi Kise dengan tatapan gusar dan wajah sebal. Lagi-lagi ia menghentakkan kaki dan menarik lengan Kise yang masih melingkar di pundak Tetsuya meski keduanya sudah memandangi Aomine. "Kise, apa yang kau lakukan? Memonopoli Tetsu demi kepentingan pribadi, huh? Berani juga kau."

Kise acuh. Ia mencibir meledek Aomine. "Kenapa? Aku suka Tetsucchi."

Ekspresi wajah Aomine semakin sebal. Ia memutar matanya, melirik Tetsuya yang tersenyum memandangi mereka berdua. "Apa, Tetsu?" hardiknya sinis sambil menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Tetsuya. Berkacak pinggang.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Aku rasa aku benar-benar merindukan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun." Jawabnya jujur.

Tatapan mata Kise dan Aomine berubah seketika. Keduanya memandangi Tetsuya tak percaya. Masing-masing mengerjapkan mata mereka yang berbinar-binar samar.

"Tetsu!/Tetsucchi!" Dan kedua pemuda itu serentak memeluk Tetsuya erat.

~OoOoO~

Ruang makan keluarga Akashi benar-benar megah. Beberapa saat lalu sekitar sepuluh orang palayan berseragam maid berbaris teratur dan meletakkan berbagai jenis makanan di atas meja panjang bertaplak merah itu. Ada sekitar tujuh kursi yang diletakkan di kedua sisi dan dua lagi di masing-masing ujungnya. Tak kalah mewah dengan ruang grand piano berada. Ruang itu bercat putih dengan lampu hias yang besar dan mewah tergantung di atas. Karpet merah lembut menutupi hampir seluruh bagian ruangan itu.

Di ruangan itu kini tersisa lima orang saja. Di ruangan semegah itu. Kepala keluarga Akashi, Akashi Shuichiro, duduk di ujung meja makan. Mengenakan stelan jas lengkap berwarna abu-abu gelap. Di sisinya, duduk seorang wanita cantik berambut merah terang digulung yang mengenakkan gaun panjang berwarna emas. Sang istri, Akashi Mitsuki. Di sebrang meja tempat wanita tadi duduk, Yukari ikut berada disana. Lalu disampingnya duduk Seijuurou. Dan berjarak dua kursi dari Seijuurou, itulah tempat Tetsuya duduk.

Semenit penuh ruangan itu hening. Tak peduli Ayah dan Ibu di keluarga itu sudah lima tahun tak bertemu putra mereka, tampak tak ada momen pelepas rindu sama sekali. Benar-benar ruangan yang sangat sepi dan dingin. Persis dengan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Seijuurou ataupun Tetsuya.

Sampai akhirnya Otoosan memukul pelan gelas kacanya dengan sebuah garpu. Membuat perhatian yang lain sontak tertuju ke arahnya. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Senyum yang sama dengan milik Seijuurou. Senyum angkuh.

"Ini adalah pertemuan keluarga untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun Tetsuya pindah ke Amerika."

"Kami merindukan Tetsuya-kun." Okaasan menambahkan. Bibir dengan polesan tipis lipstick berwarna merah itu tersenyum anggun ke arah Tetsuya yang hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar. "Sangat merindukanmu." Hanya saja binar yang terpancar dari kedua iris emas itu memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Seakan-akan kata maaf terlukis jelas disana.

Entah bagaimana, Yukari paham atmosfir yang terasa disana sangat canggung. Mungkin karena pemuda yang baru hari ini dilihatnya merupakan adik kembar tunangannya. Mungkin karena keluarga itu tak pernah sekalipun bertemu setelah lima tahun pemuda berambut baby blue itu pindah ke Amerika. Entahlah~ Yukari tak benar-benar paham. Tapi yang pasti, ia benci atmosfir ini. Seakan-akan dia hanya orang asing yang benar-benar tak memahami apapun disini.

Toh memang itulah nyatanya…

"Ah!" Gadis itupun berseru, memecah keheningan sesaat tadi. "Ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Testuya-kun," lalu melirik Tetsuya yang sudah menatapnya datar. "Aku agak terkejut. Meski Tetsuya-kun adik kembar Sei-kun, wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Itu karena mereka kembar tidak identik." Okaasan menjawab lembut.

"Ohh~ Aku sering mendengar hal itu terjadi pada kembar berbeda jenis. Jarang terjadi kalau kembarnya sejenis." Yukari menepuk tangannya lagi lalu melirik Seijuurou yang tak mempedulikan pembicaraan yang tengah berlangsung itu.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah itu memilih menyantap omelatte yang menjadi pilihannya untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Nee~ Nee~ Sei-kun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Tetsuya-kun kepadaku?"

"Aku tak memiliki alasan untuk menceritakan tentang Tetsuya kepadamu." Dingin. Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Seijuurou sangat dingin. Jawaban yang membuat Otoosan meliriknya tajam dimana ekspresi marah tergambar jelas di wajah pria paruh baya itu.

Yukari cemberut. "Paling tidak, aku ini kan tu,"

"Jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak penting di meja makan." Seijuurou memotong kalimat Yukari. Matanya melirik Otoosan tajam. Mempertemukan sepasang iris heterokromatik dan merah darah itu dalam satu garis lurus yang dingin. Seakan-akan Seijuurou kini tengah menantang sang Ayah.

Senyum sinis kembali muncul di wajah Otoosan. Ia menyesap red wine yang dituang maid di gelasnya. Matanya melirik Tetsuya yang sudah memakan sayuran dari piringnya. "Tetsuya," panggilnya datar.

"Ya, Otoosan?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yukari-san?"

DEG.

Bukan hanya Seijuurou yang langsung mendelikkan mata menatap Otoosan. Okaasan pun sama. Tatapan matanya tampak tak percaya ketika melirik sang suami yang memfokuskan pandangannya lurus ke tempat Tetsuya duduk. Kedua orang ini jelas tak terima dengan pertanyaan yang baru terlontar tadi.

Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Yukari-san? Pendapat Tetsuya tentang tunangan kakak kembarnya?

Tetsuya berdeham pelan. "Mereka cocok." Jawabnya singkat. Dan jawaban itu seakan menohok jantung Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, melirik Seijuurou yang menatapnya. Sadar bahwa tatapan mata Seijuurou kini berkilat marah ke arahnya. "Tidakkah Seijuurou-kun dan Kinoshita-san sangat cocok? Otoosan benar-benar mempersiapkan seseorang yang pantas untuk Seijuurou-kun. Aku,"

"Kita disini untuk makan malam keluarga. Tidak untuk berdebat." Seijuurou kembali memotong ucapan seseorang. Ucapan Tetsuya.

"Kukira ini pembicaraan yang wajar ketika sebuah keluarga berkumpul, Seijuurou. Lagipula lima tahun Tetsuya tak ada disini. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang semua yang terjadi di rumah kita, kan?" Otoosan tersenyum tipis. Kali ini menatap Seijuurou yang berusaha semampunya untuk mengacuhkan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari sang Ayah.

"Rumah, huh?" Dengusan angkuh itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou.

"Ya. Rumah. Dan mendengar pendapat adikmu tentang tunanganmu itu termasuk hal yang penting. Bagaimanapun juga Yukari-san akan bergabung dengan keluarga Akashi. Jadi dia dan Tetsuya harus bisa menjalin hubungan baik, bukan?"

Bolehkah Seijuurou menggebrak meja sekarang? Darah seakan mendidih di kepalanya. Setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir sang Ayah bagai minyak yang menyulut api dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali Seijuurou memukul sesuatu sekarang hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Jika saja ia bukan seseorang yang terbiasa mengontrol emosi, mungkin memang itu yang akan terjadi. Nafasnya tertahan sejenak dan dilepaskan hati-hati. Berusaha menenangkan emosi yang nyaris meledak. Lalu ia memutus tatapan dingin terhadap sang Ayah, memilih menatap lurus ke Okaasan yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, Okaasan?" Suaranya jelas terdengar tak terima.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

"Aku selesai." Seijuurou langsung berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung meninggalkan ruang makan yang seketika dicekam kesunyian karena kepergiannya.

Tak ada satupun yang berniat menyentuh makanan mereka masing-masing. Rasanya mereka kehilangan nafsu makan sudah.

Tetsuya meletakkan garpu dan pisau di sisi piringnya yang masih penuh. Ditatapnya Otoosan yang kembali menyesap wine dengan tatapan datar. "Otoosan," panggilnya dan sang Ayah menatapnya datar, "apa yang Otoosan inginkan dariku? Kenapa tiba-tiba memintaku pulang setelah lima tahun ini tak ada kabar darimu?" Itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini berkecamuk di pikiran Tetsuya.

Kedua tangan Otoosan diletakkan di atas meja makan. Ia tersenyum sinis ke arah sang putra bungsu. "Karena aku ingin kau ada disini, Tetsuya. Untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Seijuurou dan Yukari-san. Aku ingin kau belajar mengurus perusahaan. Aku ingin membuatmu sadar bahwa semua sudah berakhir."

.

.

Semua sudah berakhir…

Kalimat itu terngiang dua kali di telinga Tetsuya. Yukari menatap kepala keluarga Akashi heran sedangkan Okaasan menatap piringnya pilu. Ada sesuatu yang memang terjadi di keluarga ini. Sesuatu yang tak Yukari pahami. Sesuatu yang menjadi alasan Tetsuya pergi selama lima tahun. Sesuatu yang membuat hubungan Seijuurou dan sang Ayah terasa sangat menakutkan. Dan sesuatu yang membuat tatapan Akashi Mitsuki tampak sangat memilukan.

Sesuatu yang terjadi di keluarga Akashi…

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri. "Aku selesai." Ujarnya singkat dan segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan ruangan yang kini hening dan tersisa tiga orang saja disana.

Selesai…

Semua sudah berakhir.

Benar… Meski Seijuurou mengatakan tak ada satupun yang berubah. Semua tetap telah berakhir. Mungkin seharusnya Tetsuya tak pernah pulang ke rumah ini. Ke rumah yang hanya menyisakkan kenangan pahit dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N ::

Ahhh~ Sekali lagi, halooo!

Ini mungkin agak gimanaaa gitu, soalnya dalam waktu berdekatan aku mublish dua ff multi-chapter~

Tapi ini buat penyeimbang aja sih. ==a

Author suka banget nyiksa batin akakuro, yak? hahaha

dan tenang, disini bakal nyempil couple lain selain akakuro kok. ^^

.

Baru chap awal. Gimana pendapatnya, minna?

Ff ini akan dipublish bergiliran sama Family's Curse, jadi tenang aja porsinya akan pas, kok. Kalau family's curse apdet, maka ff ini akan menyusul. Gitu maksudnya. ^^

Soooo~

Mohon pendapatnya. #bow


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku berjanji bahwa tak akan ada yang berubah, kan? Tapi maaf. Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menepati janji itu.

Aku telah berbohong padamu.

Semua teah berubah. Aku, kau, semuanya. Tak ada lagi yang benar-benar seratus persen sama."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Ini semua gara-gara aku kehilanganmu. Ini semua terjadi sejak kau pergi dari sisiku-

.

.

.

-Tetsuya..."

.

**Unrequited**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tak Ada Yang Berubah atau Semua Telah Berubah?**

**.**

PLAKK!

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang saat telapak tangan besar sang Ayah mendarat kencang di pipinya. Menyisakkan rasa sakit dan bekas merah samar di kulit pucat Tetsuya yang baru berumur empat belas tahun. Meski rasa sakit menyesap dari pipi dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Wajah Tetsuya datar. Matanya menatap kosong. Ia hanya diam.

Berikutnya tamparan lain terdengar, kali ini mendarat di pipi Seijuurou. Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang hanya berdiri terpaku, Seijuurou tidak diam. Matanya mendelik marah menantang sang Ayah. Tidak terima dengan tamparan kencang itu.

Di ruangan itu, kamar Seijuurou. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga. Okaasan berdiri di belakang Otoosan sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menatap putra kembarnya syok. Dan di ambang pintu ada dua buttler keluarga Akashi, Kise-san dan Aomine-san. Lalu dibelakang mereka berdiri dua anak yang seumuran dengan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki. Tatapan mereka semua sama-sama terkejut atas apa yang mereka lihat.

Saat Akashi Shuichiro membuka kasar pintu kamar Seijuurou. Mereka melihat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tengah berciuman. Orang tua mana yang tidak murka saat melihat putra-putranya melakukan hal serendah itu. Dan Otoosan yakin bahwa itu bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Akashi Shuichiro memang sudah melihat ada yang aneh diantara kedua putra kembarnya.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya merah karena marah. "Kalian berdua…" Suaranya berdesis.

Tak ada yang berani bicara. Kamar itu dicekam keheningan yang menakutkan. Hanya isakan pelan yang terdengar dari Akashi Mitsuki yang tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana sekarang.

"Berani sekali… Ini benar-benar aib. Kalian berdua menjalin hubungan cinta?! Sesama lelaki?!" teriakan itu menggelegar di kamar seakan petir tengah menyambar. Membuat tubuh Tetsuya agak menciut dan ia menunduk disisi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sendiri masih memandangi ayahnya tanpa gentar. Kilat di kedua matanya tertuju lurus. Berpandangan dengan kedua iris merah sang ayah. Ayah dan anak yang saling melempar tatapan mengintimidasi untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih hebat disini.

"Apa kalian sadar dengan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku sadar." Seijuurou menjawab dingin.

"Lalu?!"

"Apa salah jika aku mencintai Tetsuya?" Seijuurou balik bertanya. Kini ia meraih tangan Tetsuya dan menggenggamnya erat. Genggaman yang membuat Tetsuya semakin membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Isakan Okaasan semakin pilu. "Seijuuour-kun, kumohon jangan begini. Lepaskan tangan, Tetsuya. Kau tak bisa mengatakan kau mencintai adik kembarmu sendiri. Kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki!"

"Tidak." Seijuurou membantah dingin.

Emosi sang Ayah benar-benar tak mampu tertahankan lagi. Selama empat belas tahun ia membesarkan kedua putranya dengan segala cara. Mendidik mereka dengan pendidikan terbaik yang pernah ada. Dan ini balasan yang ia dapat dari mereka? Pemberontakan? Aib keluarga? Padahal mereka masih empat belas tahun!

Otoosan mendelik marah ke arah Tetsuya. "Katakan sesuatu, Tetsuya!" Perintah.

Tubuh Tetsuya semakin menciut rasanya. Ia menunduk karena tak berani menatap sang ayah. Namun diam-diam ia kini menggenggam balik tangan Seijuurou, membuat sang kakak paham perasaannya. Seijuurou pun menggenggam tangan semakin erat. Jelas ia tak akan melepaskan Tetsuya sekarang. Tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"TETSUYA! KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK BICARA. SEKARANG!"

"Otoosan!" Seijuurou berteriak balik, "Jangan bersikap seakan-akan hanya Tetsuya yang bersalah. Aku akan menjelaskan semua! Aku,"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, AKASHI SEIJUUROU!" Otoosan menuding ke arah Seijuurou murka. "Aku menyuruh Tetsuya bicara disini. Bukan kau!" Lalu menatap Tetsuya lagi. "Kau masih tak mau bicara?" Nada suaranya merendah. Terkesan dingin dan penuh kebencian.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Pikirannya masih kosong seakan-akan tamparan Otoosan mampu membuang semua emosi dan ingatan yang ia miliki. "Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan, Otoosan…" balasnya lirih sambil melepas tangan Seijuurou. Ia tetap menunduk. Merasa bersalah.

Tatapan mata Otoosan semakin marah kepada Tetsuya. "Tak bisa kumaafkan! Kau membuat Seijuurou seperti ini!"

DEG. Saat itulah Seijuurou tersentak.

"Ha? Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua salah Tetsuya saja?! Aku,"

"KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK DIAM!" Lagi-lagi Otoosan berteriak ke arah Seijuurou. "Seijuurou! Kau telah kudidik sesempurna mungkin untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan Akashi kelak. Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika kau memiliki aib semenjijikan ini—jatuh cinta dengan adikmu sendiri! Tak bisa kumaafkan! Tetsuya, kau juga tak akan bisa kumaafkan!"

"Otoosan!"

"Akashi Tetsuya! Kau akan pergi dari rumah ini. Kau akan diasingkan ke Amerika dan tak akan kuizinkan kalian berdua bertemu satu sama lain! Tak akan!"

Akashi Mitsuki sontak terkejut mendengar keputusan itu. Buru-buru ia menarik lengan suaminya. Menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata dan tatapan pilu di iris emas miliknya. "Suamiku, tunggu dulu! Tidakkah itu berlebihan? Menyuruh Tetsuya-kun pergi, itu,"

"Keputusanku absolut. Kau pikir akan kuizinkan aib ini ada di rumah kita? Mereka harus dipisahkan. Tak akan kubiarkan hubungan ini berkelanjutan! Tak akan!"

Seijuurou menggertakkan giginya marah. Tetsuya hanya diam menunduk. Okaasan menangis tergugu masih sambil berusaha bernegosiasi dengan keputusan suaminya sedangkan Otoosan tak mau. Ia berbalik dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar Seijuurou. Okaasan pun langsung berlari menyusulnya.

Kedua buttler itu menatap Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dalam diam. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, mereka berdua pun memutuskan segera meninggalkan kamar itu. Hanya putra-putra mereka yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Seijuurou. Kise dan Aomine yang masih memandangi kedua teman mereka dalam tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Perlahan Tetsuya menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Langkahnya berat dan ia masih menundukkan kepala.

"Tetsuya!"

Panggilan Seijuurou tak diindahkan olehnya. Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu seakan boneka tak bernyawa yang hanya ingin keluar dari kamar Seijuurou. Ia melewati Kise dan Aomine yang sama sekali tak berani mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang mematung di dalam kamarnya.

Kotak terlarang telah terbuka. Dan sekarang tak ada alasan untuk menutupnya kembali. Satu-satunya cara adalah…membuang kotak itu.

Ya. Membuangnya…

.

.

Perlahan kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka saat ia merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diusap kedua matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya sebuah dengusan kecil terdengar dari arah jendela kamarnya.

Tetsuya menoleh. Kedua matanya langsung terbuka lebih lebar saat melihat siluet seseorang tengah berdiri di jendela kamarnya. Ia orang yang membuka jendela itu. Orang yang berdiri memunggungi Tetsuya dan seperti memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Perlahan alunan lullaby kotak musik Tetsuya terdengar lembut.

Orang itu mengenakkan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam. Perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap Tetsuya dengan sepasang iris heterokromatik yang tampak tulus.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

DEG. Jantung Tetsuya langsung berdegup cepat saat suara lembut itu terdengar.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

Langkah Seijuurou langsung tertuju ke arah tempat tidur setelah ia meletakkan kotak musik itu kembali di ambang jendela. Kini alunan lembut lullaby itu seakan menjadi background kedua kakak-beradik yang lurus saling berpandangan. Bahkan mereka masih tetap bertatapan sampai Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur Tetsuya, mengusap rambut biru lembut sang adik perlahan.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang akan hanya ia tunjukkan dihadapan Tetsuya-nya.

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat ia menikmati sentuhan lembut sang kakak yang teramat ia rindukan. Hati Tetsuya tak akan pernah bisa berbohong jika ia hanya bersama dengan Seijuurou. Ia tak akan berpura-pura tak menyukai sentuhan lembut Seijuurou.

Mendadak sentuhan lembut itu berhenti ketika kedua tangan Seijuurou merengkuh tubuh sang adik yang lebih kecil. Memeluknya erat. Suara Seijurou terdengar berat ketika ia berbisik di telinga Tetsuya. Membuat tubuh sang adik sontak mematung sesaat.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengatakan hal itu," bisik Seijuurou. "Sudah lama sekali aku tak mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadamu. Dan konyol memang, tapi bahkan aku sangat merindukan momen dimana aku selalu menjadi orang yang membangunkanmu dan menyapamu lebih dulu setiap harinya."

Kali ini Tetsuya tak memutus pelukan itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil balas memeluk Seijuurou. Ia tahu ini salah. Ia tahu konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat jika seseorang melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. Tapi sekali lagi, hatinya tak bisa mengekang perasaan yang selama lima tahun terpendam di hati Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun, tak apakah kita begini?"

"Hmm?" Seijuurou yang melepas pelukannya dan kini menatap mata Tetsuya yang memandanginya khwatir. Meski ekspresi Tetsuya tetap datar, Seijuurou tahu kedua manik biru laut itu menyimpan rasa cemas.

Seijuurou tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Kenapa? Apa salahnya aku memeluk adik kembarku sendiri?" seringaian tipis tampak di wajahnya. "Apa menurutmu itu dilarang, Tetsuya? Sepasang kakak-beradik yang saling berpelukan setelah lima tahun tak bertemu?"

"Tidak." Tetsuya menunduk. Meski ia menjawab begitu, sesungguhnya sisi lain dirinya tengah berteriak bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan jelas terlarang. Tapi sekali lagi, hatinya kalah. Di saat begini sisi egois dalam dirinya jelas lebih kuat.

Seijuurou tersenyum puas. Ia berdiri. "Jadi, apa yang kau cemaskan?"

"Kurasa kita sudah terlalu dewasa untuk saling berpelukan hanya karena lima tahun tak bertemu. Aku pikir harga diri Seijuurou-kun tak pernah mengizinkanmu bersikap kekanakkan." balas Tetsuya dengan nada jenaka. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju lurus ke kotak musik yang selesai berbunyi.

Seijuuou terkekeh pelan. "Ah, kau benar. Berpelukan itu agak kekanakkan. Mungkin jika kita ber,"

"Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya memotong. Kini ia menatap sang Kakak datar karena ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Seijuurou selanjutnya. Ekspresi tak suka terpasang sekarang, "jangan dilanjutkan."

Lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan. "Oke." Jawabnya enteng sambil duduk di kursi belajar Tetsuya. "Wajahmu masih tetap tampak cemas, Tetsuya. Kau bermimpi buruk?" Kini tatapan matanya datar. Menatap lurus ke arah Tetsuya yang berjalan ke arah bingkai jendela dan memutar ulang lullaby di kotak musiknya.

Tetsuya mengangguk jujur. Tatapannya terarah lurus ke taman mawar di hadapannya. "Mimpi tentang lima tahun yang lalu." Bisiknya pelan saat angin pagi semilir masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuat tirai kamarnya bergerak-gerak melambai lembut.

Seijuurou mendengarnya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapan matanya hanya terkunci ke sosok Tetsuya yang sangat indah dimatanya. Ketika Tetsuya berdiri di depan jendela kamar, menatap lurus ke luar dan disirami cahaya mentari pagi. Tak ada pemandangan yang paling disukai Seijuurou selain pemandangan seperti ini.

Tapi tetap saja. Ia tak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang. Ia dilarang mengatakannya.

~OoOoO~

Jam sebelas siang barulah Tetsuya menampakkan dirinya duduk di ruang makan yang besar itu. Sendirian. Yang ia tahu, kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi sejak pagi entah kemana. Dan Seijuurou mengatakan ada beberapa hal yang harus ia urus diluar, jadi ia tak bisa menemani Tetsuya. Pemuda itu menatap sarapan yang sejak tadi enggan disentuhnya sampai Kise masuk ke ruang makan dengan membawa vanilla shake yang Tetsuya minta.

Diletakkan minuman itu di atas meja Tetsuya. "Yang benar saja. Menolak makan dan memilih minum vanilla shake. Tetsucchi tak pernah berubah." Godanya seperti biasa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tetsuya dan menarik kursi disampingnya. Duduk disana.

Tetsuya hanya melirik Kise datar dan menyesap minumannya. "Dimana Aomine-kun?"

"Aominecchi pergi dengan Seicchi. Kenapa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng dan lagi-lagi menyesap minumannya. Barulah ia bicara lagi sambil menatap Kise. "Aku belum sempat bertanya, tapi sejak kapan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun menjadi buttler keluarga Akashi? Kemana Paman Kise dan Paman Aomine?"

"Uhm~ Kami menjadi buttler disini sejak lulus sekolah. Ayahku dipindahkan menjadi buttler di mansion keluarga Akashi yang ada di Kyoto sedang Paman Aomine dipindahkan di mansion yang ada di Hokkaido."

Tetsuya mengangguk sekali. "Aku kira Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun akan fokus mengejar impian kalian. Bukannya Kise-kun ingin menjadi pilot dan Aomine-kun ingin menjadi polisi?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambut Tetsuya dengan gemas dan terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja! Sekarang kami melanjutkan kuliah di bidang itu. Tapi karena sedang libur semester jadi kami punya waktu penuh untuk bekerja. Aku dan Aominecchi jelas tetap mengejar mimpi kami." Jawabnya riang lalu menatap Tetsuya lembut. "Tetsucchi sendiri. Apa masih mengejar impian Tetsucchi untuk menjadi…guru?" Ia tersenyum.

Tetsuya lagi-lagi menyesap minumannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Entah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Senyum tipis muncul di sudut bibir Tetsuya. Bukan senyum tulus. Senyum sama yang Kise lihat tempo hari. Senyum sedih yang sangat dipaksakan. "Aku tak tahu, Kise-kun. Soal impianku, rasanya aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Jawabnya kalem.

"Tetsucchi tak mau jadi guru?"

"Entah." Jawaban yang sama dan kini Tetsuya menyesap minumannya sampai habis.

Sebelum Kise membuka suara lagi, suara langkah kaki terdengar masuk ke ruang makan. Membuat kedua pemuda itu sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Yukari berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ke ruang makan dan memandangi keduanya heran.

"Kise-kun? Bukankah seorang buttler tak diizinkan duduk di kursi makan?" Keningnya tertaut heran dan segera Kise berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, Yukari-sama."

Jelas apa yang baru Yukari katakan membuat sebersit mimik tak suka tergambar di wajah Tetsuya. Selama yang ia tahu ketika tinggal di rumah ini, Kise tak pernah dilarang duduk bersamanya di meja makan. Kise temannya sejak SMP, jadi mereka sering makan bersama di meja makan keluarga Akashi. Kenapa sekarang Kise dilarang duduk disisinya?

Yukari melirik Tetsuya. Kini tatapan matanya tampak datar. "Oh, aku tak sadar Tetsuya-kun disini. Apa kau tidak makan siang diluar?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang singkat.

"Yukari-sama. Maaf, tapi apa Anda membutuhkan sesuatu—makan siang, misalnya?" Kise tersenyum sopan ke arah Yukari. Senyum palsu. Senyum yang membuat ekspresi tak suka kembali muncul di wajah Tetsuya.

Yukari memutar bola matanya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ditariknya kursi dan ia duduk bersebrangan di hadapan Tetsuya. "Aku ingin membawakan makan siang ke perusahaan untuk dimakan bersama Sei-kun. Hanya saja sejak tadi ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi." Keluhnya sambil menatap Tetsuya. Entah kenapa ia mengatakan itu dihadapan Tetsuya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Bagaimana tidurmu, Tetsuya-kun? Pembicaraan semalam itu benar-benar agak mengejutkan. Aku memang tak paham apa yang benar-benar terjadi, tapi hubunganmu dengan Paman Akashi sepertinya buruk."

Oke. Tetsuya tak suka ini. Yukari mulai mencari tahu soal masa lalunya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Lima tahun lalu…"

Tubuh Kise sontak tersentak saat pertanyaan itu keluar. Jika Yukari bukan orang penting di rumah ini, mungkin Kise tak akan tahan dengan hanya diam saja. Mungkin ia akan menghardik Yukari dan menarik Tetsuya pergi. Tapi disini, di rumah ini, yang berkuasa yang menang. Dan Yukari memiliki kuasa mengingat ia adalah tunangan Akashi Seijuurou.

Senyum dingin terukir di wajah Tetsuya. Ia berdiri. "Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengatakan apapun kepada Kinoshita-san." Sumpah ini pertama kalinya Kise melihat Tetsuya sedingin itu dihadapan seorang gadis. Tetsuya yang dulu selalu bersikap lembut ketika menghadapi Satsuki Momoi, seorang teman wanitanya yang selalu mengejarnya. Tetsuya yang selalu beretika baik bahkan ketika marah.

Dia berubah dingin. Sejak kapan? Rasa sakit perlahan menyelimuti hati Kise ketika pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dipikirannya. Tetsuya yang berdiri dihadapannya bukan Tetsuya yang lima tahun ia kenal.

Dia berubah.

Sebal akan jawaban itu, Yukari mendengus angkuh. Diliriknya Tetsuya yang berjalan menuju pintu agar bisa keluar dari ruang makan. Dan sebelum Tetsuya benar-benar menghilang, Yukari buru-buru berujar datar.

"Kamar yang ada di depan kamar Sei-kun."

Langkah Tetsuya berhenti. Ia tak menoleh.

Yukari berdiri dan memandangi punggung Tetsuya dingin. "Itu tadinya kamarmu, bukan?"

Tatapan Tetsuya kini teralih ke arah Yukari. Datar. Tanpa emosi apapun.

Ditatap begitu hanya membuat Yukari semakin sebal dengan Tetsuya. Ia berdecak marah sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kencang. Lalu terkekeh sinis sambil melipat kedua tanga di depan dadanya. "Tetsuya-kun," panggilnya meremehkan, "kuharap kau tak marah kepadaku karena sekarang akulah yang menjadi pemilik kamar itu."

Tetsuya sudah menduganya.

Yukari melangkah angkuh ke arah Tetsuya. Berhenti di hadapannya. Ia agak menengadah untuk mempertemukan kedua iris ungu miliknya dengan iris biru laut milik Tetsuya. Perlahan jemarinya bergerak menelusuri wajah Tetsuya dan seringai penuh kebanggan terpasang di paras cantiknya.

"Sei-kun juga. Dia akan menjadi milikku." Bisiknya dingin dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuya. "Ah, Kise-kun. Aku ingin kau bawakan makan siang ke taman belakang. Aku akan makan disana." Ujarnya cepat sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang makan.

Meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Kise yang sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun.

~OoOoO~

Dentingan itu mengalun begitu jernih dari ruang piano. Hanya dengan mendengar saja, Tetsuya tahu siapa yang tengah memainkan grand piano hitam disana. Ini bukan permainan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Nada yang mengalun memenuhi koridor itu jauh lebih lembut, tulus, penuh kasih sayang. Ini permainan seorang Ibu.

Permainan Okaasan.

Di ambang jalan masuk ke ruang piano, Tetsuya berdiri. Seperti dugaannya, Okaasan tengah duduk di balik grand piano itu dan dengan gaya anggun menekan-nekan tuts pianonya. Sudah lama sekali Tetsuya tak melihat sang Ibu bermain piano. Terakhir ia lihat, kalau tidak slah sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu. Namun meski sudah sangat lama, toh ternyata gaya permainan sang Ibu tetap sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Alunan melodi lembut yang selalu membuat perasaan Tetsuya tenang.

Tuts terakhir ditekan Akashi Mitsuki. Suara tepuk tangan pelan terdengar di belakangnya, membuat wanita paruh baya dengan blazer merah gelap itu langsung menoleh. Didapatinya Tetsuya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tetsuya-kun? Sejak kapan berdiri disini?"

"Sekitar semenit yang lalu, Okaasan." Tetsuya terseyum tipis.

Mitsuki menepuk sisi kosong di kursi piano yang cukup luas untuk diduduki berdua. Ia meminta Tetsuya duduk disana dan sang putra pun menuruti permintaan ibunya. Kini mereka duduk bersisian dan Mitsuki kembali menekan-nekan tuts pianonya.

Song Without Word karya Fanny Hansel mengalun lembut.

"Tetsuya-kun masih ingat ini lagu apa?"

"Song Without Word." Jawab Tetsuya kalem sambil ikut menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. Kini sepasang ibu dan anak itu bermain piano bersama, melanjutkan musik klasik itu dalam ketenangan yang menyejukkan.

Mitsuki merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Terakhir kali duduk bermain piano dengan Tetsuya mungkin sudah sangat lama. Sejak Tetsuya pergi, Mitsuki agak enggan duduk di kursi itu dan hanya Seijuurou-lah satu-satunya yang sering bermain piano. Tapi kini saat Tetsuya kembali, keinginan untuk menyentuh piano keluarga itu muncul. Dalam hati Mitsuki memang berharap ia bisa duduk seperti ini lagi dengan Tetsuya. Dan harapan itu telah terkabul.

Lagu itupun selesai. Mitsuki tersenyum puas sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya lembut. "Tetsuya-kun tetap pandai bermain piano. Apa di Amerika sana kau sering bermain piano?"

"Selama sekolah aku terkadang meminjam ruang musik untuk bermain piano. Agak jarang dan suara pianonya tidak sejernih piano ini." Jawab Tetsuya sambil melirik ibunya. Namun matanya mengerjap saat tatapan lembut Okaasan tertuju lurus kepadanya. "Okaasan?"

Belaian lembut Okaasan kini berada di kepala Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Putraku benar-benar telah tumbuh dewasa." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan sekuat mungkin tampak menahan tangis.

"Okaasan…"

"Tetsuya kecilku."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Okaasan." Wajah Tetsuya berubah datar. Namun itu justru membuat sang ibu terkekeh. Sifat Tetsuya pun tak banyak berubah. Tetap tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, ya?" timpal Mitsuki santai. "Tapi dimata Okaasan, Tetsuya-kun tetaplah Tetsuya-kun yang dulu Okaasan lihat. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Seakan-akan waktu lima tahun disini tanpa Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berarti sekarang."

"Itu artinya aku tidak tumbuh dewasa dimata Okaasan, huh?"

Tawa jernih Okaasan terdengar. Tawa yang membuat bibir Tetsuya langsung melengkung damai dan tatapan matanya tampak bahagia hanya karena memandang wajah Okaasan.

Diusap lagi kepala Tetsuya. "Oh, ayolah~ Selamanya Tetsuya-kun akan selalu menjadi Tetsuya kecilku." Godanya. Lirikannya teralih ke Kise yang berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu dan tawanya terhenti. Kini Okaasan tersenyum saat sang buttler meletakkan nampan berisi segelas air putih dan segelas vanilla shake.

Kise terkekeh santai, "Aku harap tidak mengganggu. Saat kulihat Mitsuki-sama dan Tetsucchi disini, kupikir untuk membawakan minum." Ujarnya sebelum ditanya.

"Ryouta-kun sama sekali tak mengganggu." Mitsuki tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik vanilla shake yang sudah dihisap oleh Tetsuya. "Ara~ Tetsuya-kun tetap menyukai Vanilla shake. Okaasan masih ingat hari dimana pertama kali kita berdua menyusup makan siang di restoran siap saji untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu itu Tetsuya-kun masih berusia tujuh tahun, ya?"

"Okaasan sangat ingin mencoba burger, jadinya menarikku menjadi sekutu untuk kabur ke restoran siap saji."

Mitsuki mengangguk membenarkan. "Waktu itu aku sama sekali bingung dengan cara pelayanan disana. Dan itu pertama kalinya Tetsuya-kun meminum vanilla shake dan jatuh cinta." Sang Ibu kembali mengulas senyum sederhana yang anggun saat ia mengusap kepala Tetsuya. "Tapi Tetsuya-kun tetap tak boleh meminum vanilla shake terlalu banyak. Nanti bisa sakit perut."

"Okaasan, aku bukan anak kecil."

Tatapan datar Tetsuya membuat Kise ikutan tak tahan dan terkekeh lepas. Dipeluknya pundak Tetsuya manja sambil mengacak rambut baby blue pemuda itu gemas. "Aduuh~ Tetsucchi selalu jadi anak kecil dimataku-ssu!" serunya girang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mitsuki yang setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Suasana sore itu agak hangat. Tetsuya tak bisa mengatakan betapa ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini dalam lima tahun terakhir hidupnya. Ia sangat merindukan Okaasan yang selalu memperhatikannya dengan sangat baik. Ia merindukan celotehan kekanakkan Kise. Meski banyak hal berat yang ia alami selama dua hari berada di Jepang lagi, toh pada akhirnya tetap ada orang-orang yang membuat harinya lebih ringan daripada kapas.

Namun tetap Tetsuya bisa melihatnya. Ada sebersit tatapan menyesal yang jelas tampak di kedua iris emas sang Ibu. Seakan-akan kata maaf tertulis jelas disana. Tapi karena Okaasan sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun, Tetsuya pun memutuskan tak mempedulikannya. Biarlah sekarang mereka menikmati momen ini dulu.

Tak apa-apa kan menjadi anak manja sehari saja?

~OoOoO~

Kise sudah cemberut saat ia merapikan dasi hitam yang melingkar di leher Aomine. Sedangkan yang tengah dirapikan dasinya sibuk menelepon seseorang dengan nada ketus. Sesekali Aomine akan berteriak sebal atau mendengus acuh. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Kise didepannya.

"Aahh bawel! Baik-baik besok aku akan kesana! Sudah, masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan! Hah—Tetsu? Lalu kenapa kalau dia memang sudah kembali?— Tidak! Kau jangan kesini. Mengganggu saja, huh. Oke—malam, Satsuki." Dan ia pun akhirnya mematikan sambungan telepon itu sambil menghela nafas gusar.

Kise masih agak cemberut. "Momocchi kenapa?"

"Biasa. Wanita yang sedang melewati masa-masa sulit itu selalu menyebalkan. Besok aku akan mengambil hari libur. Aku akan ke tempat Satsuki." Jawab Aomine malas sambil meraba dasinya yang sudah terpasang rapi. Tapi justru ia membuat dasisnya kembali berantakan.

Terkekeh pelan, Kise menepuk tangan Aomine agar menjauh dari dasinya. Ia pun menata dasi itu sekali lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ahominecchi, bodoh. Selalu saja kesulitan memakai dasi." Godanya ringan.

"Huh. Jangan salahkan aku." Yang diledek hanya berkacak pinggang dan melirik ke arah lain.

Beberapa detik, selama Kise merapikan dasi itu lagi, mereka hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya Kise menepuk dada Aomine lembut, menengadah sedikit dan tersenyum simpul. "Oke, rapi." Namun senyum itu menghilang saat menatap ekspresi cemas di wajah Aomine. "Aominecchi, ada apa?" Keningnya mengkerut khawatir sekarang.

"Agak kepikiran soal Seijuurou dan Tetsu."

Menghela nafas, Kise menunduk. "Aku juga selalu memikirkan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku hanya berharap tak ada masalah. Karena bagaimanapun ini aneh, memanggil Tetsucchi pulang setelah lima tahun memutus kontak. Aku tak paham apa yang Shuichiro-sama pikirkan."

"Begitupun aku."

Kedua pemuda tinggi itu kembali bertatapan sejurus. Perlahan Aomine menyentuh pipi Kise dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, sebuah dehaman pelan membuat keduanya reflek mendorong diri masing-masing menjauh.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Aomine. Menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Se-sei! Tetsu!" Aomine yang kelihatan panik untuk pertama kali.

"Daiki dan Ryouta. Bukannya sudah kukatakan, jika ingin melakukan sesuatu yang privasi paling tidak pastikan pintu kamar terutup rapat. Kalian ingin menjadi tontonan semua orang?" Sinis dan dingin. Membuat Aomine dan Kise sama-sama terkekeh kikuk. Wajah keduanya merah padam.

Dibelakang Seijuurou, Tetsuya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, Seijuurou-kun." Ditariknya ujung kaos lengan panjang yang Seijuurou kenakan. Mengisyaratkan kepada sang kakak untuk segera meninggalkan kedua buttler itu.

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Ayo pergi, Tetsuya." Ajaknya kemudian dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar itu.

Sebelum si kembar semakin jauh, Kise langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan bertanya, "Sudah malam. Kemana kalian akan pergi?"

Seijuurou menoleh sambil tetap berjalan. Menyeringai tipis. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja apa yang tadi sempat tertunda." Godanya sinis dan membuat Tetsuya sontak terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

Wajah Kise otomatis merona. "Uuh~ Seicchi jangan bilang seperti itu!"

Mengabaikan seruan Kise, keduanya tetap berjalan lurus menyusuri koridor yang hanya diterangi dengan lampu lorong yang tidak terlalu terang. Rencananya sih Seijuurou akan mengajak Tetsuya ke taman belakang, hanya untuk mengobrol sebentar berhubung malam ini purnama tengah bersinar terang.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam dan Seijuurou yakin tak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka. Otoosan tak ada di rumah. Okaasan pun pergi keluar setelah makan malam. Menjadi seorang perancang gaun pengantin membuat Okaasan juga jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Namun langkah mereka berdua sontak terhenti saat menemukan Yukari berdiri di ujung lorong. Wanita itu mengenakkan gaun tidur sutra tipis selutut. Membuat Seijuurou ataupun Tetsuya bisa melihat lekukan pundaknya yang dibiarkan bebas tak tertutup.

Tak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali.

Yukari menatap mereka berdua sinis. Langkahnya dihentak-hentakkan saat berjalan mendekati Seijuurou. Berhenti dihadapannya. Menengadah untuk menatap iris heterokromatik itu marah.

"Kau akan keluar dengan Tetsuya-kun?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar sinis. Sekali Yukari melirik marah ke arah Tetsuya yang setia memasang wajah datarnya. Lalu ia menatap Seijuurou yang memandanginya sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tunanganmu!"

"Lalu?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yukari mendengus marah. "Sungguh aku tak paham denganmu, Sei-kun!" erangnya frustasi sambil kembali menghentakkan kaki. "Sudah dua tahun aku berada disini—menjadi tunanganmu! Tapi sekalipun kau tak pernah melirikku! Apa yang kurang dariku?! Apa kau harus tidur denganku dulu, baru kau mau menatapku, hah!"

Kedua mata Seijuurou langsung berkilat marah mendengar ucapan Yukari tadi. Namun ia masih cukup pintar untuk tidak melampiaskan emosi yang kini mulai terbakar di otaknya. Seijuurou cukup waras untuk tidak marah-marah dihadapan wanita seperti Yukari.

Karena Seijuurou diam, Yukari jelas semakin marah. "Katakan sesuatu, Akashi Seijuurou! Apa aku harus tidur denganmu dulu agar kau mau mencintaiku!"

"Diam…"

"Aku tak akan diam sebelum kau menjawabku!" Yukari mendelikkan matanya sinis di hadapan Seijuurou. Ia tak akan kalah hanya dengan tatapan dingin Seijuurou.

Mendadak seringai sinis muncul di wajahnya. Yukari melirik Tetsuya yang hanya diam menjadi penonton. "Ah~ Aku baru ingat kalau kau dan Tetsuya itu kembar. Jadi bagaimana kalau aku meminta Tetsuya yang jadi tunanganku saja? Kurasa ia bisa lebih baik darimu?" Langkah kakinya tertuju ke arah Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi jemarinya menelusuri wajah tanpa emosi itu sambil melirik Seijuurou dan tersenyum.

Melihat jemari itu merayap di pipi Tetsuya, apa Seijuurou bisa diam saja? Reflek ia menarik tangan Yukari dan mencengkramnya.

"Jangan sentuh dia."

"Kenapa?" Senyum Yukari masih terpasang. "Bukannya kalian kembar? Jadi siapapun sama saja. Jika aku berciuman dengannya. Atau mungkin tidur dengannya. Itu mungkin akan terasa sama jika aku melakukannya denganmu. Begitukan, Tetsuya-kun?" Ia melirik Tetsuya.

Tak ada jawaban. Ekspresi Tetsuya kini tampak dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou berdesis sekarang.

Sungguh Yukari semakin tak bisa membendung emosinya. Ia menarik tangan yang masih digenggam Seijuurou, reflek membuat pemuda itu menunduk karena tertarik oleh gerakan Yukari. Dan saat itu juga bibir Yukari mengunci bibir Seijuurou. Melumat bibir tipis itu cepat.

Untuk pertama kalinya Tetsuya mematung syok. Tubuhnya membatu. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

Seijuurou sama kagetnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Yukari dan bergerak mundur. Secara spontan ia menghapus jejak ciuman Yukari dengan punggung tangannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Yukari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ditariknya kerah kaos yang Seijuurou kenakan. "Dengarkan aku. Kau akan menjadi milikku, Sei-kun. Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku. Bagaimanapun caranya kau akan menjadi milikku." Ujarnya dingin.

Yukari melepaskan Seijuurou dan berbalik. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kakak-beradik yang masih mematung itu.

Dari ekor matanya, Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou yang masih memasang wajah syok. Perasaan Testuya sendiri berkecamuk sekarang. Marah. Jelas ia cemburu melihat Seijuurou dan Yukari berciuman meski ia tahu Yukari yang memulai semuanya. Hati Tetsuya sakit.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba Seijuurou menarik tangan Tetsuya. Mencengkramnya kuat dan berjalan cepat-cepat. Meski Tetsuya meringis sakit, Seijuurou seakan tak mendengarnya dan tetap menarik tubuh itu begitu saja.

"Seijuurou-kun! Lepaskan aku. Tanganku sakit."

Seijuurou tetap diam.

Sampai ia sampai di kamarnya sendiri. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu cepat dan didorongnya Tetsuya masuk. Sebelum menutup, ia menatap nanar pintu coklat yang terletak dihadapan kamarnya. Mengingat itu kamar Yukari, membuat pikirannya semakin berantakan.

Suara pintu yang dibanting menutup pun terdengar.

Kedua mata Tetsuya memandangi Seijuurou bingung saat sang kakak berjalan menghampirinya. "Sei—hmmph!" Belum sempat Tetsuya bicara, bibir Seijuurou langsung menutup bibirnya rapat. Panik, Tetsuya otomatis meronta, memaksa Seijuurou melepaskannya.

Sadar akan penolakan itu, bukannya melepas, Seijuurou justru mendorong tubuh Tetsuya dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur Seijuurou. Sebelum pemuda berambut baby blue itu sempat berontak, Seijuurou langsung mengunci kedua tangan Tetsuya. Mencengkramya kuat dan kembali medaratkan ciuman di bibir tipis Tetsuya.

Sekuat tenaga Tetsuya meronta. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia ketakutan bukan main. Setiap kali ciuman itu terputus, Tetsuya berusaha berteriak untuk menghentikan Seijuurou. Tapi selalu, sebelum ia selesai menyebut nama Seijurou, bibirnya langsung terkatup rapat saat bibir Seijuurou menguncinya diam.

Ini salah! Mereka tak bisa melakukan hal ini! Seijurou tak bisa melakukannya! Ia akan melukai Tetsuya!

PLAKK!

Saat satu tangan Tetsuya berhasil lepas, reflek ia menampar pipi Seijuurou keras. Membuat tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu langsung limbung dan berbaring di samping tubuh Tetsuya. Saat itu Tetsuya gunakan untuk bangun dan mengambil satu langkah menjauhi Seijurou yang beranjak duduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas.

Tatapan dingin Seijuurou bertemu dengan tatapan panik Tetsuya. Sepasang iris heterokromatik meah-emas dan baby blue itu bertatapan. Tak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Yang terdengar hanya suara nafas Tetsuya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Seijuurou-kun…kau…"

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou bertanya sebelum Tetsuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tatapan mata itu jelas terluka sekarang. "Kau menolakku?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi jauh terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan. Seakan-akan Seijuurou tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tetsuya menolaknya? Menolak sentuhannya?

Menghela nafas, Tetsuya mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau…berubah, Seijuurou-kun."

Tawa getir terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou. Kali ini Tetsuya menangkap sisi rapuh dari sang kakak yang belum pernah sekalipun ia temukan. Di dalam ingatannya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seseorang yang angkuh, kuat dan penuh percaya diri yang tinggi. Tapi sekarang, sosok itu jelas rapuh, terluka dan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi penopangnya.

Siapa dia? Apa itu benar Akashi Seijuurou yang Tetsuya kenal?

"Berubah, huh?" Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya sinis. "Kau benar. Aku berubah. Sejak kau pergi aku berubah, Tetsuya." Jawabnya lirih sambil menutupi satu matanya dan menunduk. Kini yang lebih parah, Seijuurou terlihat frustasi di hadapan Tetsuya.

Siapa pemuda berambut merah itu? Kenapa Tetsuya takut hanya dengan memandanginya begini?

"Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk membiarkan semuanya tetap sama. Sebisa mungkin kumatikan waktuku ketika kau pergi. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku bukan Tuhan. Waktuku tak bisa berhenti ketika kau tak disini." Seijuurou melanjutkan. "Aku berjanji bahwa semuanya tak akan ada yang berubah. Tapi toh aku tak mampu menepatinya. Semua berubah. Sejak aku kehilanganmu, semua tak pernah lagi sama. Kau, aku, semuanya. Tak ada yang bisa kupertahankan. Aku tak mampu menepati janjiku…"

"Seijuurou-kun. Aku tak pernah,"

"Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya terdiam.

"Maafkan aku."

DEG.

Maaf? Seorang Akashi Seijuurou…meminta maaf?

Bukan! Dia memang bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang Tetsuya kenal. Pemuda berambut merah itu…Tetsuya tak mengenalnya! Tetsuya bahkan tak mau mengenalnya! Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu ia cintai tidak seperti ini. Tidak serapuh ini. Tidak akan meminta maaf selirih ini.

Dia benar-benar berubah dan ini semua…karena Tetsuya.

Kedua mata Tetsuya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Satu langkah mundur, ia menjauh. Lalu dua langkah, ia berbalik. Langkah ketiga ia gunakan untuk berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Tetsuya terlalu takut menatap kenyataan yang kini mengejeknya.

Ia takut melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Seijuurou. Ini terlalu menyedihkan bagi Tetsuya saat melihat orang seangkuh Seijuurou tampak begitu menderita. Tetsuya tak mampu memaafkan dirinya sekarang.

Jika saja cinta itu tak pernah tumbuh… Seijuurou akan selalu menjadi Seijuurou.

Pintu kamar itu tertutup pelan. Seijuurou masih dengan posisi yang sama—menutup satu matanya dengan telapak tangan. Ia tertawa getir di dalam kegelapan kamar. Dibalik pintu, Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar.

Keduanya sama-sama hanya mampu memikirkan satu sama lain sekarang.

Suara langkah yang terdengar di koridor membuat Tetsuya menoleh. Yukari berdiri tiga langkah di hadapannya. Menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian.

Segera Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki. Enggan menyapa Yukari, ia pun melewatinya begitu saja. Namun saat Tetsuya berada tepat disisinya, Yukari pun mengatakan satu kalimat itu.

"Akashi Seijuurou…dia milikku."

Tetsuya tak perlu berhenti untuk menatap Yukari. Ia mendengarnya sangat jelas. Dan Tetsuya tetap berjalan lurus. Meninggalkan Yukari sendirian. Keheningan kamar Seijuurou, koridor yang sepi, semua seakan menjadi saksi atas apa yang akan segera dimulai di rumah keluarga Akashi.

Iya… Semua baru saja dimulai.

.

.

* * *

A/N ::

Chapter dua apdet!

Bagaimana? Masih merasa tertarik untuk melanjutkan membaca chap berikutnya, kah? Semoga masih suka. Dan meski genrenya hurt, aku tetep beruaha memberikan bumbu manis di setiapnya biar yang baca nggak setress ngebayangin hubungan akakuronya, yaa? hhehe

akakuro-san~ maafkan hambaaaa~ #nyungsepdigot

Makasih untuk reviews, favs and follows di chap sebelumnya.

Review please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Jika saja perasaan ini tak terjalin diantara kita, kau mungkin tak akan menderita.

Maafkan aku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapapun.

Disini, di dalam hatiku, masih tersimpan rapih semua perasaan untukmu.

.

.

Aku masih sangat menyayangimu."

.

**Unrequited**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Satu Kata Untuk Kita**

**.**

Suasana ruang makan tampak hening. Satu-satunya yang terdengar hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bersentuhan dengan piring keramik. Hanya ada empat orang yang duduk disana. Akashi Shuichiro, Akashi Mitsuki, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kinoshita Yukari. Tak satupun dari mereka berempat yang tampak akan memulai pembicaraan kecil. Lagipula memang inilah biasa yang terjadi setiap mereka sarapan pagi bersama. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Aomine dan Kise hanya berdiri di ambang ruang makan. Kise sudah berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Lalu menatap lurus ke koridor yang tetap kosong. Orang yang ia tunggu tetap tak menunjukkan dirinya.

Sadar akan kegelisahan Kise, pemuda berkulit gelap disampingnya meliriknya risih. "Apa kau tidak bisa tenang sebentar, Kise?"

"Kenapa Tetsucchi masih belum ke ruang makan?"

Aomine ikut melirik ke arah koridor. Perlahan ia menghela nafas saat ia mengingat e-mail dari Tetsuya yang ia terima nyaris tengah malam tadi. Tetsuya meminta Aomine menemaninya berkeliling hari ini. Tapi sang pengirim e-mail bahkan belum kelihatan sama sekali. Bisa saja Aomine mendatangi kamarnya, tapi rasanya ia enggan melakukannya. Ketika pagi tadi ia mendapati Seijuurou dalam keadaan tidak baik, ia mengira sesuatu mungkin terjadi semalam diantara mereka berdua.

Seketika Kise berubah sumringah. "Tetsucchi!" panggilnya saat melihat Tetsuya sudah berjalan di koridor dengan mengenakkan kemeja putih ditutupi jaket biru dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Jelas ia tampak sangat rapi pagi ini.

"Rapi sekali?" tanya Kise saat Tetsuya sampai dihadapannya.

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan melewati Kise dan Aomine begitu saja. Langkahnya dengan tenang masuk ke ruang makan. Sadar tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, Tetsuya tetap berjalan maju dengan wajah datar. Bahkan ia tak menyapa siapapun. Lalu menarik kursi yang agak jauh dari keluarganya. Buru-buru seorang maid membawakan sarapan untuk Tetsuya.

Hening…

"Tetsuya," Suara Shuichiro terdengar dingin, "mana etikamu saat muncul di ruang makan?"

Tetsuya yang tadi ingin menyentuh roti panggang di piringnya langsung terdiam. Diliriknya sang ayah datar. "Ohayou, Otoosan, Okaasan, Seijuurou-kun dan Kinoshita-san." Singkat. Lalu ia kembali memotong roti panggang di piring dan memakannya.

Sebersit tatapan aneh tampak di kedua manik emas milik Okaasan. Ia menyudahi sarapannya dan memandangi wajah putra bungsungnya lebih teliti. "Tetsuya-kun, apa kau tidak tidur semalam? Tetsuya tampak kelelahan dan Tetsuya telat sarapan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Okaasan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" Okaasan menyipitkan matanya. Ia membesarkan putranya selama empat belas tahun dan ia tahu kapan Tetsuya berbohong. Seperti saat ini. Ia tahu Tetsuya berbohong dengan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Tetsuya yang ia kenal sebelum pergi ke Amerika adalah anak yang sangat baik dan beretika. Dalam kondisi seburuk apapun ia akan selalu menunjukan etika baik dihadapan semua orang. Tapi kali ini tidak. Tetsuya mengacuhkan keluarganya. Tidak menyapa mereka.

Mitsuki tahu ada yang terjadi kepadanya.

Tapi karena Tetsuya tak ingin mengungkitnya, sang Ibu hanya tersenyum lirih. "Hari ini hari minggu. Apa Tetsuya-kun ada rencana?" tanyanya lembut.

Mendadak Shuichiro berdeham. "Mitsuki. Tampaknya kau terlalu memanjakan Tetsuya. Dia sudah sembilan belas tahun sekarang. Jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan, Tetsuya." Tegurnya dingin sambil melirik Seijuurou yang jelas tak menaruh minat dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku hanya bertanya," Mitsuki tersenyum kecil. Terpaksa. Lalu melirik Seijuurou, "Apa Seijuurou-kun ada kegiatan?"

"Aku akan ke kantor."

"Aku ikut." Yukari menimpali buru-buru. "Kita bisa makan siang diluar kan, Sei-kun?" lanjutnya dengan nada manja.

Kali ini Otoosan tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Yukari yang bersemangat. "Itu ide bagus, Yukari. Kau ikutlah dengan Seijuurou. Sebagai calon keluarga Akashi, kau perlu tahu soal perusahaan kita. Kalian bisa makan siang bersama dan pergi jalan-jalan setelahnya, bukan?" tawarnya dengan etika baik hati. Sesuatu yang membuat Seijuurou melirik sang Ayah dingin. Sesuatu yang nyaris membuat Seijuurou muak.

Topeng orang baik sunggu tak pernah cocok untukmu, Otoosan, batin Seijuurou.

Yukari hanya mengangguk dan menatap Seijuurou. "Bagaimana kalau sekalian makan malam diluar, Sei-kun? Kita sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan?"

Seijuurou tetap mengacuhkan Yukari begitu saja.

Sadar akan sifat itu, Yukari hanya tersenyum kecil dan melirik Tetsuya yang juga kelihatan acuh, memilih menyantap sarapan paginya. "Apa kau mau ikut, Tetsuya-kun? Kau juga kan salah satu penerus perusahaan, bukan? Kita bisa belajar saling mengenal satu sama lain." Tawarnya dengan nada suara penuh kemenangan. Seakan-akan kini ia tengah menertawai Tetsuya tepat di depan mukanya.

"Maaf." Tetsuya menatap Yukari datar. "Aku akan pergi ke Universitas Tokyo dengan Aomine-kun."

Aomine dan Kise yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan ruang makan hanya saling berpandangan.

"Aominecchi akan pergi dengan Tetsucchi?" tanya Kise yang juga baru tahu hal itu.

Aomine hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap ke arah meja makan. Dimana kini Tetsuya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana. Termasuk Seijuurou. Ia memandangi sang adik dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

Okaasan pun mengerutkan kening, "Apa Tetsuya-kun berminat melanjutkan studi ke Universitas Tokyo?"

"Iya, Okaasan."

"Sama dengan Sei-kun." Yukari melirik Tetsuya dingin. "Kau masuk kesana untuk bersama Sei-kun atau,"

Suara meja yang berderak pelan membuat Yukari diam. Diliriknya Seijuurou yang sudah berdiri sambil menghela nafas. Gadis itu melihat lirikan dingin Seijuurou tertuju ke arah Tetsuya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia bicara, "Aku selesai." Dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja.

Yukari memutuskan berdiri. "Aku juga." Dan langsung berlari mengejar Seijuurou yang sudah keluar dari ruang makan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ruang makan keluarga Akashi dicekam kesunyian. Hanya suara piring Tetsuya yang terdengar samar.

Sambil menghela nafas, Otoosan meneguk air minumnya. Lirikannya tetap tertuju kepada Tetsuya yang memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi apapun. Sulit menebak apa yang ia pikirkan karena wajahnya selalu seperti itu. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya sekarang.

"Tetsuya," panggil Otoosan akhirnya dan Tetsuya menatapnya. "Kenapa kau memilih Universitas Tokyo? Apa karena Seijuurou juga belajar disana?" Dalam hati Otoosan berharap tebakannya meleset. Ia berharap Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tak akan mengulangi kesalahan lima tahun yang lalu.

Sang anak menggeleng sambil menatap piringnya datar. "Otoosan tenang saja. Bukankah Otoosan mengatakannya, semua telah berakhir. Jika Otoosan memintaku pulang hanya untuk menunjukkan kepadaku bahwa tak ada gunanya memberontak dan mempertahankan apa yang pernah terjadi lima tahun lalu, aku mengerti." Tetsuya menatap Otoosan dingin. Tatapan yang baru pertama kali Otoosan lihat.

Tatapan dingin seorang Seijuurou kini tampak di wajah Tetsuya.

"Aku bukanlah Tetsuya yang dulu, Otoosan." Lanjutnya penuh perhitungan. Seakan-akan setiap kata yang ia rangkai telah ia persiapkan matang untuk membuat Otoosan membisu. Seakan-akan kata-kata itu ia ucapkan untuk menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dia sekarang.

Mitsuki menelan ludah. Jujur ia takut menatap putranya. Tetsuya yang ia kenal tak pernah bersikap semenantang ini sebelumnya. Tetsuya yang baik hati dan penurut itu…benar-benar berubah.

Lalu Tetsuya terkekeh sinis. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang membuat kedua orangnya mematung sempurna. "Mengirimku ke Amerika dan membuangku selama lima tahun yang lalu itu adalah hal terbaik yang Otoosan lakukan kepadaku. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa membuka mataku kepada dunia disekitarku. Otoosan juga selalu mengatakan, dunia hanya memandang mereka yang kuat. Dunia tak butuh mereka yang lemah. Dunia adalah pion catur yang bisa sesuka hati dimainkan oleh para pemenang. Sekarang aku adalah Tetsuya—Akashi Tetsuya." Lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu di atas piringnya lalu berdiri.

Tetsuya tak mengatakan apapun lagi ketika ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang memandangi punggungnya dalam diam. Tatapan mata pemuda itu dingin, datar, jelas sekali emosi tampak disana. Membuat Kise dan Aomine yang sejak tadi menonton pembicaraan itu bergidik diam-diam.

Tetsuya yang mereka kenal tampak seperti Seijuurou.

Tak ada lagi Tetsuya yang dulu.

Tetsuya pun sadar akan perubahan yang mati-matian ia lakukan selama ini. Selama di Amerika ia memang berusaha berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama lima tahun mati-matian ia bertahan hidup dalam kesepian yang menghantuinya. Ketika semua yang ia sayangi direnggut paksa oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang bisa memberikan harapan. Jadi Tetsuya memutuskannya. Tetsuya yang lama telah mati. Terima kasih kepada Otoosan yang telah membuatnya menjadi sosok yang seperti ini.

~OoOoO~

Ketukan pintu itu terdengar mengganggu bagi Seijuurou yang tengah mencoba terlelap malam ini. Sudah hampir empat hari sejak insiden malam itu ia selalu mengalami susah tidur. Ia baru bisa terlelap menjelang subuh dan harus bangun jam enam pagi untuk memulai aktifitasnya.

Tetsuya menghindarinya. Sejak malam itu kedua kakak-beradik itu tak lagi bicara satu sama lain. Satu-satunya tempat mereka bisa bertemu hanya di ruang makan saat pagi dan malam hari. Setelahnya mereka tak lagi berpapasan di rumah. Seijuurou juga tak tahu apa yang adiknya lakukan selama empat hari itu. Termasuk mengenai keputusan Tetsuya yang akan melanjutkan studi ke Universitas Tokyo.

Banyak hal berkecamuk di pikiran Seijuurou. Kenapa Tetsuya tak mengatakan apapun kepadanya lebih dulu? Kenapa harus Universitas Tokyo, tempat dimana Seijuurou juga berada? Apa yang Tetsuya pikirkan? Apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Lebih penting, apa rencananya? Semua pertanyaan itu tak kunjung terjawab.

Perlahan Seijuurou mengerang pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang dikepung oleh kegelapan malam. Kini ia tengah memikirkan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan sekarang. Apa ia sudah tidur? Ingin sekali Seijuurou menemuinya hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya. Ia tahu Tetsuya tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi Seijuurou tak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua gara-gara kejadian malam itu.

Dalam hati ia sungguh mengutuk kebodohannya yang tak bisa mengekang emosinya. Jika saja waktu bisa berputar, Seijuurou tak akan melukai Tetsuya. Bahkan jika ia bisa memilih, ia ingin kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu dan mengubah takdir mereka.

Agar ia bisa menghapus cinta yang dulu tumbuh. Agar ia bisa menghapus kesedihan dan luka yang selama ini bersarang di hati Tetsuya. Agar Seijuurou bisa melindunginya.

Ahh.. Jika saja…

TOK-TOK!

Kedua matanya mendelik marah sekarang. Ia benar-benar terganggu. Langkahnya tampak kesal saat berjalan mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya. Ditatapnya dingin Yukari yang tersenyum lembut dihadapannya.

"Sei-kun, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

"Lalu?"

Dengan manja Yukari menarik tangan Seijuurou dan merangkulnya. "Malam ini bulan bersinar sangat cantik. Aku ingin melihatnya dengan Sei-kun. Jadi ayo kita ke taman belakang." Ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Seijuurou untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Awalnya Yukari berpikir Seijuurou akan menolaknya. Menepis rangkulannya dan kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap. Tapi ternyata Seijuurou mengikuti langkahnya. Ia membiarkan Yukari melingkarkan kedua lengan kecil dilengannya. Dalam hati Yukari jelas merasa bahagia sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Seijuurou mengizinkannya bermanja-manja seperti ini.

Sepanjang jalan melintasi koridor, Yukari senantiasa berceloteh panjang-lebar. Membicarakan apapun seperti teman-temannya, kegiatan hariannya. Apapun. Dan Seijuurou hanya menanggapinya dengan sesekali mendengus atau berdeham mengiyakan. Tak terlalu tertarik. Satu-satunya yang Seijuurou inginkan adalah merasa lelah agar ia bisa terlelap. Dan ajakan Yukari untuk ke taman belakang mungkin bisa membantunya merasa lelah.

Rumah itu sudah nyaris kosong. Lampu-lampurnya telah dimatikan. Wajar saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Seijuurou membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan rumah dengan taman belakang yang luas dan dipenuhi kebun mawar. Segera Yukari berlari ke sana, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seijuurou dengan senyum lebar.

Seijuurou menghampirinya enggan. Kedua manik heterokromatik itu menatap lurus bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya tersentak saat Yukari kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tangan Seijuurou dan mengistirahatkan kepala di bahu pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Cantik kan, Sei-kun? Aku selalu menanti saat dimana aku bisa bersama Sei-kun seperti ini." Bisiknya pelan.

Seijuurou tak menanggapi. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke bulan. Hanya menatap lurus dengan pikiran kosong.

.

.

Langkah Tetsuya agak goyah ketika ia masuk ke dalam dapur. Diraihnya gelas kaca yang ditangkupkan terbalik di meja dapur lalu ia meraih teko keramik berisi air di samping gelas. Tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

Gelas itu terisi setengah. Dengan tangan yang tetap gemetar, Tetsuya mengangkat gelas itu. Tapi ternyata tangannya tergelincir dan gelas itu jatuh pecah di lantai keramik. Tatapan Testuya kosong saat menatap pecahan di bawahnya.

Ia menunduk. Mengambil satu pecahan beling, berniat membersihkan. Tapi seketika pecahan itu kembali terlepas dari jemarinya saat Tetsuya merasakan perih di jari telunjuknya yang tergores pinggiran kaca. Tetsuya meringis pelan. Memandangi darah yang perlahan merembes keluar dari jemarinya.

Sakit. Perih.

Kedua matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Dan satu tetes air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Membuat Tetsuya terdiam dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Lama-lama tetesan air mata itu semakin banyak, bahkan Tetsuya tak mampu menahan isakan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Tetsuya menekan jarinya yang terluka kuat-kuat. Berharap rasa sakit di jari itu semakin kuat dan kuat. Ia hanya ingin memiliki alasan untuk menangis malam ini.

Lukanya benar-benar terasa perih saat tetesan air mata Tetsuya mengenainya. Sakit.

Tapi bukan sara sakit itu yang membuat Tetsuya menangis. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya menangis sendirian di kegelapan itu bukan karena luka ditangannya, tapi rasa sakit yang amat kuat merayap menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa sakit yang ia terima saat tak sengaja ia melihat Seijurou dan Yukari yang berada di taman belakang. Berdua. Dengan posisi Yukari yang tengah merangkul lengan Seijuurou dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

Hati Tetsuya sakit bukan main hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Membuatnya sadar bahwa jauh di relung hatinya, ternyata masih tersimpan rasa cinta yang teramat kuat kepada sang Kakak. Ya. Tetsuya masih mencintai Seijuurou. Masih sangat mencintainya.

~OoOoO~

Aomine menekan kuat pedal mobil yang tengah ia kendarai. Wajahnya tampak marah sekarang. Apalagi ia tidak sempat merapikan diri dan hanya berpenampilan seadanya saja—dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang berwarna senada. Dengan cepat mobil itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah perusahaan besar.

Aomine menghentikan mobil itu di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang, Aomine-san." Seorang petugas membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

Aomine tak membalas. Ia melempar kunci mobilnya kepada petugas itu dan langsung berlari masuk melewat pintu kaca perusahaan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melambat larinya. Bahkan ketika menunggu lift yang lama bergerak, kakinya senantiasa diketuk-ketukkan tidak sabar di lantai. Membuat orang-orang yang naik di lift yang sama dengannya membungkam mulut masing-masing dengan wajah tegang.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 15.

Aomine berlari keluar. Melintasi lorong, mengacuhkan semua sapaan yang ia terima. Sampai sebuah pintu tampak di pandangannya. Tanpa mengetuk, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu langsung membuka pintu itu kasar dan menerobos masuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou?!" serunya tak terima membuat sepasang iris merah-emas itu sontak mendelik marah ke arahnya. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya untuk takut dengan tatapan mematikan Seijuurou.

Aomine sedang marah. Marah ketika ia mendapat e-mail dari Seijuurou yang memintanya datang ke perusahaan karena ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Seijuurou mengatakan satu hal tentang Universitas Tokyo. Seijuurou berencana keluar dari Universitas itu.

"Kau memintaku mengurus dokumen pribadimu, huh? Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?!"

"Pelankan suaramu, Daiki. Semua orang di lantai ini mungkin bisa mendengarmu."

"Persetan dengan mereka!" Aomine menggebrak meja kerja Seijuurou. Membuatnya kembali dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari sang tuan muda. Aomine agak gentar sebentar, tapi langsung berujar cepat lagi. "Kau melakukannya karena Tetsu akan belajar disana, kan?" tanyanya was-was.

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin belajar di tempat yang sama dengan Tetsuya. Hanya itu saja."

Jawaban Seijuurou membuat kening Aomine tertaut keheranan. Kini emosinya mulai stabil. Ditarik sebuah kursi ke depan meja Seijuurou dan ia menghempaskan tubuh yang lelah duduk disana. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, ditatapnya Seijuurou sejurus.

"Sesuatu terjadi," tebaknya cepat.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sudah hampir satu minggu kau dan Tetsu tak lagi bicara satu sama lain. Tetsu bahkan kelihatan jelas menghindarimu. Dan Yukari entah kenapa semakin sering menempel di dekatmu. Lebih buruknya, kau tidak menolak sikap menyebalkan gadis itu. Ada apa di antara kalian? Kau dan Yukari, jangan-jangan kalian sudah…"

Kalimat Aomine langsung berhenti saat tatapan dingin Seijuuro kembali tertuju kepadanya. Tumpukan berkas dihadapannya sudah tampak menyebalkan sekarang, jadi Seijuurou menyampingkan berkas-berkas itu dan memandangi Aomine lebih teliti. Ia menyeringai tipis sambil berdeham sinis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Daiki? Apa kau berpikir aku dan Yukari sudah sampai di tahap itu—karena itu hubungan kami agak mendekat sekarang?" Bukan nada pertanyaan yang bagus. Suaranya dingin, jelas sekali marah.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang seketika merinding. Mengalihkan tatapan mata ke pojok ruang kerja Seijuurou dengan malas, "Aku hanya menebak."

"Oke. Tebakanmu salah." Seijuurou kini kembali memasang wajah datar. "Jika kau bertanya alasan aku pindah dari Universitas Tokyo, aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu nanti. Sebelum aku benar-benar yakin dengan prediksiku sendiri."

Wajah Aomine berubah tegang sekarang. Lagi-lagi keningnya tertaut. "Apa kau pikir, Shuchiro-sama akan melakukan sesuatu jika kalian berada di Universitas yang sama? Karena itu,"

Seijuurou beranjak bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela di kantornya. Menatap lurus ke luar. Memandangi seisi Tokyo dari ruangannya yang terletak tinggi. "Semua masih belum sejelas itu. Tapi aku yakin, orang itu tak akan diam saja." Jawabnya. "Aku kenal siapa dia. Aku paham bagaimana jalan pikirannya. Jika ia mendeklarasikan bendera perang, maka akan kusambut dengan senang hati." Kini senyum menakutkan terpasang di wajah Seijuurou. Senyum yang sama dengan senyum Tetsuya tempo hari.

Senyum mereka yang pernah dilukai dan berniat membalas dendam suatu saat nanti. Sialnya, satu minggu Tetsuya kembali ke rumah, Aomine baru saja menyadari makna dari senyum dan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Tetsuya sekarang.

"Karena lawannya kali ini bukanlah seorang anak-anak lagi."

Aomine tak bisa menepis rasa ngeri yang muncul di benaknya. Ia tahu persis seperti apa Akashi Shuichiro. Ia juga tahu benar sifat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Ia bisa menebak sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan benar-benar terjadi kali ini. Seperti melihat momentum perang dua kubu yang sama-sama kuat dan menakutkan. Juga berbahaya.

Ini akan benar-benar menjadi saat yang tak terbayangkan. Sedikitpun, Aomine tak boleh melepaskan pandangan dari sepasang anak kembar itu. Aomine memihak mereka. Aomine akan mendukung mereka. Karena sejak kecil, Aomine telah terlanjur bersumpah untuk menjadi kekuatan mereka berdua.

~OoOoO~

Di ruang kerjanya, Akashi Shuichiro meletakkan beberapa berkas berisi foto-foto yang diambil diam-diam oleh sekretarisnya. Foto Seijuuorou dan Yukari. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Juga Yukari dan Tetsuya. Selama beberapa hari belakangan memang Shuichiro meminta sekretarisnya untuk senantiasa memata-matai kegiatan ketiga orang itu hanya untuk memastikan hal-hal buruk tidak terjadi kali ini.

Dan sepertinya ia bisa bernafas lega karena prediksinya tepat. Kepulangan Tetsuya sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Shuichiro telah mempersiapkan semuanya sematang mungkin jadi ia tahu tak akan ada satupun yang lolos dari perkiraaannya.

Kepulangan Tetsuya. Hubungan Tetsuya dan Seijuurou yang justru akan mendingin. Seijuurou yang akan sedikit demi sedikit merespon keberadaan Yukari karena tertekan akan sikap Tetsuya yang sudah jelas berubah setelah lima tahun berpisah. Shuichiro sudah memprediksikan semuanya.

Akashi Shuichiro adalah lawan yang tak terkalahkan.

"Kusanaga-san," panggilnya sambil melirik seorang pria berjas hitam yang berdiri tegap di depan meja kerjanya. Sang sektretaris. "Tetap perhatikan mereka. Jangan biarkan kau melepas pandanganmu dari Seijuurou. Tadinya kukira hanya Seijuurou-lah lawan yang seimbang untukku. Tapi ternyata kali ini tidak. Tetsuya pun bisa jadi lawan yang menarik bagiku."

"Apa Tuan berpikir akan kalah?" Kusanaga memandanginya penasaran.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Shuichiro. Ia meraih gelas kaca dan meneguk anggur putih yang ada disana. "Aku tak akan kalah. Tapi jika keduanya bersama-sama…apapun bisa saja terjadi. Jadi terus awasi gerak-gerik mereka."

"Baik, Tuan."

Mungkin kali ini akan menyenangkan.

~OoOoO~

Satu minggu lagi liburan semester akan segera berakhir. Masa-masa kuliah pun akan segera dimulai. Dengan kata lain, Seijuurou, Kise dan Aomine akan mengakhiri pekerjaan mereka selama masa liburan dan kembali ke universitas. Begitupun Yukari. Dan Tetsuya akan memulai hari barunya di Universitas Tokyo.

Padahal awalnya Yukari sudah semangat karena ia bisa pergi ke Universitas bersama dengan Seijuurou lagi. Tapi berita yang ia dapat dari ayah Seijuurou membuatnya terkejut. Berita tentang Seijuurou yang akan keluar dari Universitas Tokyo dan memutuskan melanjutkan tugasnya di perusahaan.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tak Yukari pahami terjadi di rumah itu!

Karena itulah, sesegera mungkin gadis itu menderapkan langkahnya menuju tempat Seijuurou berada. Seusai makan malam, jika Seijuurou tak ada di kamarnya maka hanya ada satu tempat dimana ia berada.

Perpustakaan!

BRAKK. Pintu perpustakaan terbuka lebar saat Yukari mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Sesuai dugaan gadis itu, Seijuurou memang disana. Tengah duduk di sebuah tangga dan memegang sebuah buku tebal. Tatapan matanya dingin saat melihat Yukari mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

Yukari menghentakkan kaki ke tempat Seijuurou. "Katakan! Kenapa kau keluar dari Universitas Tokyo? Apa karena Tetsuya akan belajar disana?!"

Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Seijuurou. "Jaringan informasi antara kau dan Otoosan ternyata sangat hebat." Ejeknya sinis sambil meletakkan buku tadi di rak dan beranjak turun dari tangga. Kini keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Tinggal jawab aku. Apa alasanmu, Sei-kun?"

"Kau benar. Itu karena Tetsuya akan belajar disana."

Kening Yukari otomatis mengkerut tak mengerti. "Memang kenapa jika Tetsuya berada disana? Kau tak harus keluar, kan? Jika ada seseorang yang harus berada disana—itu KAU! Bukan Tetsuya!"

Kedua mata Seijuurou sontak berkilat marah saat mendengar ucapan Yukari tadi. Segera ia menarik tangan Yukari, mengangkatnya agak tinggi dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Sedang kini kedua iris ungu Yukari bergerak gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Jika ada seseorang yang tidak pantas berada disini, maka itu adalah kau." Bisik Seijuurou dingin.

Yukari bergidik. Ditarik tangannya dan Seijuurou melepaskannya. Ada sedikit bekas kemerahan yang tertinggal di kulit Yukari. Gadis itu kini menatap Seijuurou marah. Tak terima dengan perlakuan kasar tunangannya itu.

"Apa Tetsuya sebegitu pentingnya untukmu, Sei-kun?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Yukari menatap tajam Seijuurou. Satu langkah ia mendekat. Lalu jemarinya diletakkan di bawah dagu Seijuurou ketika ia menengadah di depan wajah pemuda itu. "Tapi kau milikku. Tak akan kuserahkan kau kepada siapapun, apalagi Tetsuya."

Seijuurou diam. Menatap Yukari sinis.

"Akashi Seijuurou adalah milik Kinoshita Yukari. Ingat itu baik-baik. Karena bagaimanapun caranya, apapun yang terjadi, itu adalah mutlak." Yukari tersenyum kecil sambil menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Seijuurou. Gadis itu berjalan memunggungi Seijuurou dan meninggalkan perpustakaan keluarga Akashi.

Suara pintu yang berdebum tertutup menjadi suara terakhir yang Seijuurou dengar.

Yukari…tidak main-main.

~OoOoO~

"Tetsuchi."

Tetsuya yang malam itu duduk di taman belakang sempat menoleh saat Kise memanggilnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berdiri di belakang Tetsuya. Tersenyum ceria yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan. Tetsuya tak menjawab, ia kembali menatap lurus kebun mawar dihadapannya.

Tanpa diminta Kise pun duduk disisi Tetsuya. "Kenapa malam-malam disini? Nanti Tetsucchi sakit, lho."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku, Kise-kun." Jawab Testuya datar.

Kedua manik Kise terfokus pada sosok Tetsuya. Kise mengerti, tak peduli Aomine mengatakan Tetsuya kini berubah, dimata Kise pemuda berambut biru laut itu tetaplah tampak kecil dan rapuh. Kise faham bahwa masih ada Tetsuya yang dulu dikenalnya disana. Tetsuya yang disampingnya hanyalah Tetsuya yang berusaha sekuat mungkin menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Kise bisa merasakan beban yang ada di pundak temannya hanya dengan memandanginya. Hidup bagi Tetsuya terlalu tidak adil. Terlalu kejam. Lebih parahnya, yang membuat hidup Tetsuya semenderita ini adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Kise-kun?" Sadar tengah dipandangi, Tetsuya menatap Kise risih. "Jangan terus memandangiku."

Otomatis sang buttler terkekeh sambil menepuk kepala Tetsuya. "Rasanya Tetsucchi yang disampingku adalah orang yang berbeda. Aku merasa yang duduk disini bukan Tetsucchi."

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tak menanggapinya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, kan? Antara Tetsucchi dan Seicchi? Kalian sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa hampir beberapa hari ini."

Kini Tetsuya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tak bisa menatap wajah Seijuurou-kun." Jawabnya jujur.

Memang benar. Setiap kali melihat wajah itu, Tetsuya jadi ingat tatapan terakhir Seijuurou yang ia lihat. Tatapan rapuh yang penuh luka. Tetsuya tak berani melihat wajah Seijuurou yang seperti itu. Hatinya terlalu takut setiap kali ia menemukan seterluka apa sang Kakak selama ini. Meski Tetsuya sendiri terluka parah, melihat Seijuurou menampilkan sosok rapuh itu membuatnya jauh lebih sakit lagi.

Tetsuya benci perasaan itu.

"Seijuurou-kun…tapi dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Apa yang Tetsucchi tanyakan?" Kise tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap Tetsuya heran.

"Selama aku pergi ke Amerika…"

Ah~ Barulah Kise mengerti. Tatapan pemuda itu kini lurus ke depan. Tersenyum getir ketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Seijuurou setelah Tetsuya tak lagi ada disisinya. Pemuda itu bagaikan tersesat di dunia yang tak seorangpun mampu menembusnya.

Ia benar-benar tampak kehilangan arah.

"Seicchi berubah banyak ketika Tetsucchi pergi." Mulai Kise perlahan. "Aku masih ingat jelas tatapan yang selalu ia tunjukkan di hadapan kami semua—tatapan kosong yang tak menaruh minat pada apapun. Seicchi mulai berhenti les piano dan biola. Ia tak lagi datang ke rapat OSIS ataupun tim basket kami—kau ingat kan, Seicchi dulun kapten kita di tim basket. Seicchi menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan belajar, sampai tak ada waktunya untuk bernafas. Aku dan Aominecchi benar-benar terpukul saat itu. Setelah Tetsucchi pergi, Seicchi pun perlahan melangkah pergi dari tempat kami. Sampai akhirnya kami sadar, Seicchi tak lagi sama. Ia berubah dan menjadi sosok yang menakutkan."

Tatapan Tetsuya berubah pilu. Matanya mengerjap saat ia tahu kedua maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca. Bukan hanya Tetsuya yang tersiksa sendirian selama di Amerika. Seijuurou pun sama tersiksanya disini. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak memiliki siapapun.

"Ketika Tetsucchi kembali, barulah aku melihat lagi senyum Seicchi yang telah lama hilang. Senyum tulus saat melihat Tetsucchi disini. Senyum lega yang seakan-akan mengatakan kalau Tetsucchi baik-baik saja. Sadarlah aku kalau selama ini Seicchi sangat mencemaskan kondisi Tetsucchi. Apalagi kami semua tak bisa mencari tahu bagaimana kabar Tetsucchi di Amerika."

Seijuurou selalu memikirkan Tetsuya.

"Karena itu, Tetsucchi." Kise dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan. "Terima kasih telah kembali kesini. Meski banyak hal berubah dan semuanya semakin berat, aku akan selalu berada disisi Tetsucchi—mendukungmu dan Seicchi."

Awalnya Tetsuya berpikir apa yang telah hilang lima tahun yang lalu mungkin tak akan kembali. Tapi sekarang pikiran itu melayang jauh, saat dilihatnya Kise tersenyum tulus untuknya. Mungkin benar lima tahun lalu orang-orang yang Tetsuya sayang menghilang. Tapi sekarang semua telah kembali untuknya.

Ia tak lagi seorang diri…

Apa kini Tetsuya boleh sedikit berharap?

~OoOoO~

Besok kegiatan kampus akan dimulai. Rumah yang biasa tenang mendadak ribut saat Yukari tak bisa berhenti kesana-kemari untuk melakukan persiapan. Gadis itu menghabiskan waktu untuk belanja kebutuhannya nanti, menyuruh para pelayan mempersiapkan ini-itu yang merepotkan, bahkan mendesain ulang kamarnya.

Ketika para pelayan berada di dalam kamar, Yukari memutuskan keluar untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di koridor.

Banyak yang ia persiapkan banyak pula yang ia pikirkan. Seijuurou tak akan kembali ke Universitas, sebagai gantinuya Tetsuya yang akan ada disana. Tentu saja itu membuat Yukari tidak senang. Menghabiskan beberapa waktu di rumah dengan Tetsuya sudah membuatnya kesal, apalagi kalau mereka harus bertemu di kampus nanti?

Yukari kembali teringat hubungan sepasang anak kembar yang menjauh itu. Sampai sekarang, mereka tetap tidak saling bicara satu sama lain. Jika berpapasan pun Seijuurou akan melewati Tetsuya begitu saja. Sama sekali tak mau menyapanya.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sebuah pintu ruangan yang terbuka membuat Yukari mengintip. Itu ruangan piano dimana ada seseorang yang tengah duduk dan menekan tuts-tuts piano itu asal-asalan.

Tetsuya…

"Tetsuya-kun,"

Suara piano berhenti ketika Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Yukari berdiri di balik grand piano hitam itu. Memasang senyum ramah namun dengan tatapan sinis yang membuat Tetsuya agak terganggu.

"Apa yang sedang Tetsuya-kun lakukan? Tidak membuat persiapan untuk besok?"

"Tidak." Dan Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

Kedua mata Yukari mendelik. Ia heran kenapa kedua bersaudara ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan jika berada dihadapannya. Jadi, iseng-iseng, Yukari berjalan ke belakang Tetsuya kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Tetsuya.

Tubuh Tetsuya bergeming. Ia mematung.

Ketika Yukari menyandarkan dagu di atas pundaknya, Tetsuya mendadak gemetar karena mengingat gadis itu melakukan hal yang mirip kepada Seijuurou di malam itu. Nafas Tetsuya sempat tertahan saat aroma strawberry menguar dari tubuh Yukari.

Entah kenapa dia jadi sangat membenci strawberry.

"Kau marah karena aku akan menang, huh?" bisik Yukari sinis. Ia tersenyum dan jemarinya kini sibuk memainkan helaian rambut Tetsuya. "Tak perlu memasang wajah sedingin itu padaku karena kau harus belajar menerimaku disini, Tetsuya. Aku akan menikah dengan kakakmu, cepat atau lambat. Jadi belajarlah menerima kenyataan."

Tetsuya menelan ludah ketika bibir tipis Yukari jatuh di pipinya. Dingin dan…menakutkan.

"Tetsuya-kun…"

Tetsuya diam.

"Seijuurou milikku. Selamanya."

Seijuurou milik Yukari. Selamanya. Dan itu tak akan lagi bisa berubah. Seijuurou tak akan bisa menjadi milik Tetsuya. Tak peduli selama apa ia mengharapkannya.

~OoOoO~

Tetsuya melewati makan malam. Pikirannya terlalu kacau gara-gara ulah Yukari tadi siang. Ia kini sibuk mengunci dirinya di kamar. Tak peduli sejak tadi Kise dan Aomine memanggilnya atau sebanyak apa panggilan masuk di ponsel dari mereka. Tetsuya tetap mengabaikannya. Pemuda beriris biru laut itu hanya duduk di ambang jendela kamar. Ditemani bunyi lembut lullaby yang ia sukai.

Seijuurou-kun… Hanya itu nama yang terpatri di benaknya.

Ini rasanya seperti benar-benar kehilangan makna untuk hidup. Ketika satu-satunya orang yang diharapkan tak mungkin lagi kembali ke sisinya. Ketika satu-satunya kekuatan yang membuatnya bertahan kini juga perlahan menjauh meninggalkannya. Tetsuya benar-benar terasa seperti mati.

Tanpa Seijuurou disisinya, ia bukan apa-apa selain Tetsuya lima tahun yang lalu. Yang lemah. Yang senantiasa bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya.

Ia sama sekali tak benar-benar berubah. Masih ada sisi rapuh dan pengecut yang tersimpan di sudut hatinya. Dan kini sisi itu mengoyak pertahanannya dan memaksa untuk keluar. Memaksa sisi yang kuat itu terpojok di kedalaman hati Tetsuya.

Ia tak benar-benar berubah…

Dengan emosi berantakan, Tetsuya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Semua jadi tampak pudar di hadapan matanya. Semua tampak kabur ketika air mata nyaris saja keluar dari sudut matanya.

TOK-TOK.

"Tetsuya, aku masuk."

DEG.

Tubuh Tetsuya tak sempat bergeming saat suara itu terdengar. Seketika itu juga pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka dan Seijuurou berada di baliknya. Ia yang membukanya.

"Seijuurou-kun…?"

Seijuurou kembali menutup pintu itu saat ia sudah masuk ke dalam. Dipandanginya Tetsuya lekat-lekat dan ia menemukan setetes air mata mendadak menetes dari pelupuk mata adiknya.

"Kau menangis?"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya tersentak. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau ia menangis. Buru-buru diseka air mata itu dan Tetsuya menatap keluar jendela. "Ada apa? Kenapa Seijuurou-kun kesini?"

"Apa salah jika aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu? Kau melewatkan makan malam. Okaasan memintaku melihatmu karena Okaasan harus segera pergi malam ini." Jawab Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mendengar langkah kaki yang berat itu berjalan ke tempatnya. Pemuda itu menoleh, Seijuurou berhenti. Jarak keduanya hanya sekitar tiga langkah saja. Disana, barulah Tetsuya bisa melihat sorot kekhawatiran di kedua iris heterokromatik sang kakak.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Mungkin ini saatnya aku meminta maaf." Bisiknya akhirnya.

"Minta maaf?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi malam itu mungkin membuatmu ketakutan, Tetsuya. Maafkan aku. Saat itu emosiku berantakan, pikiranku kacau dan keinginan untuk memelukmu tak bisa lagi kuhentikan." Seijuurou sengaja tak menatap Tetsuya. "Kau mungkin tak memahaminya, tapi lima tahun yang kujalani tanpamu itu sangat berat bagiku. Dan ketika kau muncul lagi, kau kembali, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekang keegoisan yang selama ini kusimpan rapat."

Jujur saja, Tetsuya tak sepenuhnya paham dengan maksud Seijuurou.

Karena Tetsuya diam, Seijuurou melanjutkan, "Aku tak berharap kau memiliki perasaan itu, Tetsuya. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak sepenuhnya berubah." Kini Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya lembut. Meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya sendiri. "Disini. Masih tersisa sangat banyak perasaan terhadapmu yang tak pernah berubah. Apa aku berdosa, Tetsuya?" Nada pertanyaan itu berubah pilu.

Kedua mata Tetsuya mengerjap lagi. Ia mengalihkan tatapan dari Seijuurou.

Perasaan itu hanyalah dosa. Tapi apa yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan jika apa yang ada dalam hatinya juga sama saja dengan Seijuurou. Terkutuklah mereka berdua. Sama-sama pendosa yang tak akan diampuni lagi.

Ah~ Sudah terlanjur…

Perlahan Tetsuya menutup mulutnya saat air matanya kembali menetes. Kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ucapan Seijuurou kini benar-benar menghancurkan pertahanan hati yang mati-matian ia buat agar tidak menangis. Ia menangis, untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun berlalu di hadapan Seijuurou.

Tentu saja Seijuurou terkejut. "Tetsuya…" Ingin sekali ia melangkah ke tempat adiknya, memeluknya. Tapi kakinya bagai dipaku di lantai dan tak bisa kemana-mana.

Ia tak bisa melihat Tetsuya seperti itu.

"Aku.." Tetsuya tergugu pilu. "Maafkan aku…Seijuurou-kun…"

Seijuurou tetap tak menemukan tenaga untuk bergerak.

Tangisan Tetsuya terdengar menyayat hati Seijuurou. Apalagi ditambah dengan alunan lullaby yang terus berbunyi dari kotak musik mereka, semakin menambah pilu saat-saat seperti ini.

Tetsuya ingat apa yang Kise katakan tentang Seijuurou. "Maaf karena telah membuat hidupmu kacau, Seijurou-kun. Jika saja perasaan ini tak pernah muncul diantara kita. Jika saja tak pernah ada cinta ini. Mungkin semua tak akan seberat dan sekacau ini. Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf…"

Kenapa Tetsuya meminta maaf? Ini bukan slaahnya. Ini bukan salah siapapun. Jika diberikan kesempatan memilih pun Seijuurou akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia tak ingin melihat Tetsuya menderita jika saja ia tahu cinta yang dulu tumbuh akan membuat mereka seperti sekarang.

Semua terlambat… Terlalu terlambat…

Jika menyesal sekarang, semua tak ada gunanya lagi. Akar dari perasaan itu telah terlalu dalam. Jika dicabut paksa, maka Seijuurou mungkin akan benar-benar mati.

"Tetsuya…" Suaranya bergetar.

Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang kakak dengan lelehan air mata dan mata yang memerah.

Seijuurou menutup matanya erat selama sedetik. Lalu membukanya. Kini hanya tatapan pilu dan senyum kesedihan yang tampak di wajah arogannya. "Apa aku boleh…memelukmu?"

DEG.

Tetsuya terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi seakan bergerak tanpa diperintah, mendadak kaki Tetsuya berlari ke arah Seijuurou. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Yang Tetsuya inginkan hanya memeluk Seijuurou tak peduli ia salah atau tidak.

Sedetik saat kedua lengan Tetsuya melingkar di lehernya, Seijuurou mematung. Namun sedetik berikutnya Seijuurou melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Tetsuya. Memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa.

Lelehan air mata Tetsuya yang terjatuh di pundaknya. Isakan Tetsuya yang terdengar di telinganya. Pelukan hangat Tetsuya yang telah lama tak lagi ia rasakan. Malam ini semuanya kembali pulang bersama dengan cinta yang lima tahun sengaja dipendam.

Akashi dan Tetsuya kalah akan perasaan itu.

Mereka tak bisa mundur lagi sekarang…

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

A/N :

Haaaahh~ Sepertinya sejauh ini cuma nyeseknya aja yaa?

Okedeh~ Untuk chap depan mungkin akan kupersiapkan sebuah chapter yg manis antara AkaKuro. ^^

jadi maaf kalo sampe chap tiga ini cuma nyeseknya aja yg keliatan T_T

thx buat semua yg reviews, favs and follows di chap sebelumnya.

aku mohon maaf ga bisa bales komen kalian kali ini. tp komen kalian bener2 membuatku senang dan bersemangat. ^^

arigatou~

.

Sign,

InfiKiss


	4. Chapter 4

Malam yang tak akan terlupakan.

Irama nafas yang akan selalu menjadi candu. Sentuhan kehangatanmu yang tak akan bisa kulepaskan.

Tidakkah itu cukup bagiku untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu?

.

.

Ya...

...Aku mencintaimu...

**.**

**Unrequited**

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**Presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**To Be One**

**.**

Sinar hangat mentari pagi menyusup ke balik kelopak yang masih menyembunyikan sepasang iris baby blue itu. Irama burung terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar jendela. Ia masih malas membuka kedua matanya. Tetsuya hanya mengeluh pelan sambil berbalik untuk menghindari cahaya matahari yang memaksanya terjaga.

Lalu kekehan kecil terdengar di telinganya.

"Kau tidak mau bangun, Tetsuya?" Dan suara itu terdengar berikutnya.

Saat itulah kedua kelopak mata Tetsuya terbuka malas. Ia mengucek matanya sekali sambil mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Pandangannya masih belum jelas saat ia menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah bersandar di ambang jendela. Tersenyum memandanginya dengan tatapan tulus yang kembali membuat hati Tetsuya mendadak hangat.

Spontan pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis, "Pagi, Seijuurou-kun."

"Siang?" Seijuurou menaikan satu alis dengan gaya meledek adiknya. Dan sontak kedua mata Tetsuya melotot saat Seijuurou mengatakan hal itu. Saat dilihatnya Tetsuya beranjak bangun tiba-tiba, Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Ya, Tuhan! Sudah siang? Ini hari pertama kegiatan kuliah dimulai!"

Seijuurou masih terkekeh ketika ia berjalan santai menghampiri tempat tidur. Awalnya Tetsuya tak langsung bereaksi saat Seijuurou hanya memandanginya. Tapi saat ia merasakan angin hangat menerpa kulit dadanya, saat itulah Tetsuya tersentak dan reflek menarik selimut untuk menutupi dadanya.

Oh, tidak… Dia…tak mengenakkan apapun.

Semalam…

Semalam itu…

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, Tetsuya." Seijuurou duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengacak rambut biru laut itu lembut. "Aku akan mengantarmu," Senyum kini menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

Wajah Tetsuya sontak merona. Ia menunduk sambil beringsut menghindari sentuhan Seijuurou. Dadanya berdegup cepat saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Tetsuya menangis, Seijuurou memeluknya dan mereka…

Saat ingatan itu muncul, wajah Tetsuya memerah sampai ke kedua telinganya. Membuat Seijuurou geli sendiri melihatnya dan lagi-lagi tertawa pelan disampingnya.

"Jangan tertawa, Seijuurou-kun. Ini tidak lucu," gerutu Tetsuya kemudian sambil menghela nafas. Ia berusaha beranjak untuk bangun, tapi mendadak ia urung saat ia merasakan rasa sakit yang aneh dipunggungnya.

Uhh~ Ini sungguh tidak baik.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, ia beringsut mendekati Tetsuya dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah sang adik yang merona. Senyum Seijuurou membuatnya seratus kali lebih tampan dan itu membuat dada Tetsuya berdegup semakin cepat. "Aku tak paham rasa sakit itu. Tapi sepertinya tak baik jika kau memaksakan diri," godanya kemudian.

Kening Tetsuya mengkerut. Satu tangan mendadak mencengkram sebuah bantal dan ia melayangkan bantal itu untuk memukul Seijuurou. Tapi sang kakak jelas lebih cepat darinya. Tangan yang memegang bantal sudah dicengkram dan Seijuurou mendorong tubuh Tetsuya berbaring. Membuatnya kini berada di atas Tetsuya yang sudah menahan nafas saat sepasang iris dwi-warna itu mengunci iris birunya.

"Jangan melawan, Tetsuya," godanya lagi dan sebuah ciuman kecil turun di hidung Tetsuya.

Seijuurou beranjak bangun dan bergegas menjauhi tempat tidur Tetsuya. "Aku akan menunggu di luar. Setelah sarapan—yang terlalu terlambat, kita berangkat."

"Tunggu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Ya?" Langkahnya berhenti sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sudah kembali duduk. Ditatapnya Seijuurou khawatir. "Apa tidak apa-apa…kalau Seijuurou-kun keluar dari kamarku?" tanyanya perlahan.

Senyum Seijuurou muncul lagi. "Tak apa-apa," Jawabnya enteng sambil membuka pintu itu dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih duduk di tempat tidur dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang masih merona.

Semua beban yang ia tanggung rasanya sedikit berkurang sekarang…

~OoOoO~

Ada yang aneh, begitulah yang Yukari pikirkan sejak pagi ini. Entah kenapa sejak sarapan bahkan sampai Yukari hendak pergi ke universitas, ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Seijuurou ataupun Tetsuya. Kise bilang Tetsuya masih belum bangun sedangkan Seijuurou harus pergi ke kantor sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Saat itu Yukari tak tahu kalau buttler pirang itu sesungguhnya berbohong.

Yah, Yukari percaya begitu saja akan kata-kata Kise.

Tapi yang membuat kecemasan gadis berambut ungu itu tak bisa dibendung adalah saat seorang temannya mengatakan melihat mobil tunangannya terparkir di parkiran universitas. Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi Seijuurou dan semua properti berkelas yang ia miliki? Hanya melihat mobil sedan merah dengan plat Se 04-31 itu ada di parkiran, semua tahu Akashi Seijuurou ada disana.

Padahal setahu tunangannya, Seijuurou sudah berhenti dari universitas.

"Kenapa Seijuurou disini," Yukari menggigiti kuku ber-nailart ungu dengan corak sakura itu gemas. Ia benar-benar sebal sekarang.

Langkahnya terburu-buru melintasi koridor kampus, secepatnya ingin menuju tempat parkir dan berharap Seijuurou ada disana agar Yukari tak perlu mencarinya kemana-mana. Beberapa pemuda yang mungkin penggemarnya terkadang menyapa, tapi Yukari mengacuhkan mereka.

Hanya Seijuurou yang dipikirannya.

Sepuluh menit berjalan dari gedung utama universitas ke lokasi parkir yang dimaksudkan, langkah Yukari berhenti di ambang jalan masuk ke tempat parkir. Tubuhnya membatu begitu saja saat ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia takuti.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya.

Disana.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan disana. Tetsuya tampak bicara sebentar dengan Seijuurou di depan mobilnya. Ini aneh, karena sejak Tetsuya datang ke Tokyo, itu pertama kalinya Yukari melihat pemuda berambut biru langit itu tersenyum bahagia dan terkekeh. Seijuurou pun…itu pertama kalinya Yukari melihat pemuda dingin nan angkuh itu tersenyum begitu lembut dan tulus.

Dan senyum itu kepada Tetsuya. Untuk Tetsuya.

Tubuh Yukari bagai dipasung di jalan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Selama ini Yukari hanya ingin Seijuurou memandangnya, meski hanya sekali. Tersenyum untuknya. Tapi sekalipun harapan kecil itu tak pernah terkabul. Padahal ia adalah tunangan resmi Seijuurou.

Kenapa harus Tetsuya…?

Kenapa harus dia yang membuat Seijuurou tersenyum setulus itu?

Kenapa bukan Yukari yang berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou dan menatap senyum pemuda itu?

Tanpa ia sadari kedua mata Yukari mulai berkaca-kaca. Saat itulah tubuh Yukari baru bisa bergerak lagi. Bahunya gemetar dan perlahan ia mengambil langkah mundur. Tepat saat ia melihat Seijuurou membukakan pintu mobil untuk Tetsuya. Keduanya masuk ke mobil.

Dalam penglihatan Yukari, mobil itu mulai bergerak dan berjalan keluar dari pintu keluar yang lain. Beruntung mobil itu tidak melintasi tempat Yukari berdiri.

Saat itulah setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Yukari terdiam menatap mobil yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya yang berbaur dengan air mata. Beberapa tetes kembali keluar, seiring dengan isakan dari bibir Yukari yang tak mampu ia tahan lagi.

Yukari mengatupkan mulutnya rapat. Memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

Hatinya sakit bukan main.

"Kenapa, Sei-kun…?" isaknya pilu sendirian.

Angin semilir musim semi tampak tidak mampu menyejukkan hatinya sama sekali. Hati Yukari terlanjur terluka karena pemandangan tadi. Gadis itu tak tahu bagaimana cara mengobati luka ini.

Tapi satu hal yang Yukari tahu, dia tak akan menyerah. Ia tetap mencintai Seijuurou. Jadi Yukari akan tetap melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan laki-laki yang paling dicintainya. Apapun.

~OoOoO~

Sedan merah itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tinggi…

Akashi Group.

Ya, itu adalah perusahaan utama milik keluarga Akashi. Selain perusahaan itu, jelas keluarga Akashi masih memiliki berbagai jenis usaha yang sangat menguntungkan. Itulah sebabnya nama Akashi Group tak lagi asing di dunia industri bisnis di segala bidang.

Termasuk satu perusahaan yang sangat disegani oleh pesaing lainnya.

"Ayo turun, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi saat mematikan mesin mobilnya dan seorang petugas sudah bersiap untuk memarkirkan mobil itu.

Namun Tetsuya tak langsung menurut. Ia hanya memandangi Seijuurou ragu. "Apa benar tak apa-apa aku ada disini, Seijuurou-kun? Jika Otoosan…"

"Tetsuya," Perlahan Seijuurou menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tetsuya. Tersenyum kecil dihadapan wajah sang adik yang perlahan merona dan melirikkan matanya untuk menghindari tatapan Seijuurou.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan ujung hidungnya di hidung Tetsuya dengan ekspresi iseng. "Jika kukatakan tak masalah. Itu artinya tak masalah. Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu kan, Tetsuya?" bisiknya.

Tetsuya menelan ludah. Gugup. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mendorong dada Seijuurou menjauh darinya. "Jangan bersikap begitu diluar, Seijuurou-kun." Balasnya datar.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobilnya, beranjak keluar. Sedangkan Tetsuya keluar dari sisi satunya.

Kedua manik Tetsuya menatap takjub gedung tinggi dihadapannya. Dari luar saja perusahaan itu tampak sangat menakjubkan. Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya menapakkan kaki di perusahaan keluarganya. Sebelum ia pergi ke Amerika, ia dan Seijuurou tak diizinkan datang ke perusahaan karena mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami itu semua.

"Ini adalah tempat Seijuurou-kun bekerja selama ini," Tetsuya bergumam pelan.

Seijuurou sudah berdiri disampingnya, menepuk punggung Tetsuya dan mendorongnya untuk mulai berjalan. "Kita akan bersenang-senang seharian ini, Tetsuya." Bisiknya sambil membimbing Tetsuya masuk melewati lobi utama.

.

Aomine hanya mengangkat bahu saat melihat Kise tak bisa berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Karena kuliah sudah dimulai, kedua buttler itu tak perlu bekerja seharian di rumah keluarga Akashi. Bukan berarti mereka tak lagi menjadi buttler juga.

Ah, itu tak penting. Ada yang lebih penting yang membuat Kise tak berhenti mondar-mandir.

"Ponsel Tetsucchi mati~ Apa dia benar-benar bersama Seicchi~" gerutunya tak sabaran.

Di sebuah kursi, Aomine duduk sambil memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang itu lelah. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar, ooi Kise?"

"Aku khawatir, Aominecchi!"

"Tetsu bersama dengan Seijuurou. Berhentilah merasa cemas! Kau ini selalu seperti itu sejak kecil," ejek Aomine sebal sambil mendengus keras-keras. Membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan sinis dari Kise yang sudah cemberut.

"Apa?" Aomine berujar ketus, "jangan pandangi aku begitu. Dan jangan cemberut menatapku!"

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu!"

"Hee?!"

Segera Aomine kembali berdiri. Berjalan cepat-cepat menghampiri Kise dan mencengkram satu pergelangan tangan pemuda pirang itu kesal. Kedua iris Kise memandangi iris shappire Aomine sebal. Beraksi merajuk.

"Lepaskan aku, Ahominecchi! Orang menyebalkan seperti Ahominecchi benar-benar tak pe," Kalimat Kise terputus saat bibir Aomine mengunci bibirnya rapat. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan buru-buru mendorong dada Aomine menjauh darinya.

Sang pelaku hanya berdecak sambil melirik Kise yang wajahnya merona. "Kalau tidak dibegitukan, mulut cerewetmu itu tak akan berhenti." Gerutunya sambil mengacak rambut sebal.

Kise mengusap bibirnya sendiri. Lalu melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Aominecchi bodoh," gerutunya pelan.

"Ooi, Kise,"

Lirikan Kise kembali tertuju ke arahnya, "Hmm?"

"Aku tahu kau cemas soal mereka. Aku juga sama. Tapi bukannya kau bilang kalau kau percaya pada Seijuurou?" tanyanya sambil menatap kedua iris kuning terang Kise yang gantian memandangnya datar.

Kise bergumam, "Iya, aku memang percaya kepada Seicchi. Tapi," Untuk kesekian kalinya kalimat Kise terputus saat Aomine sudah menumpukan kepala di pundak Kise. Kise menghela nafas, melirik kepala itu dari ekor matanya.

Tangan Aomine bergerak merayap di lengan Kise dan berhenti dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan bersama mereka. Jadi kau harus percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya. Dan Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Paling tidak ia ingin percaya kepada ucapan Aomine.

~OoOoO~

Ruang kerja Seijuurou tampak luas. Sangat luas malahan. Di depan pintu bercat abu-abu itu tertuliskan bacaan Direktur Akashi dengan jelas. Sang ayah benar-benar mempercayakan perusahaan ini di tangan putranya. Itu yang Tetsuya tangkap dari nama tersebut.

Sebelum mereka masuk, Seijuurou sempat mengatakan kepada sekretarisnya untuk jangan mengganggu mereka dengan urusan apapun. Setelahnya segera ditarik Tetsuya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Kini Tetsuya sudah berdiri di ambang jendela dan menatap keluar. Ke hamparan kota Tokyo yang luas dan penuh dengan gedung tinggi. Ruangan itu memang tidak terletak di lantai tertinggi, tapi tetap saja menakjubkan melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo dari sana.

Tetsuya menyentuh permukaan kaca saat Seijuurou sudah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tetsuya dan menyandarkan kepala dibahunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

"Hanya agak mengagumi pemandangan kota dari sini," jawab Tetsuya kalem, "dan merasa agak takjub ketika kubayangkan disini Seijuurou-kun selalu bekerja seorang diri."

Seijuurou tersenyum sambil menatap lurus ke langit. Menatap langit biru seakan-akan ia tengah tenggelam di warnanya. "Aku selalu disini. Sendirian."

"Sejak kapan Seijuurou-kun mulai mengambil alih perusahaan ini?"

"Sejak aku lulus SMU. Otoosan memintaku bekerja disini di hari libur semester atau ketika aku senggang dari jadwal kuliah. Tapi karena sekarang aku sudah berhenti, itu artinya aku akan mulai bekerja sepenuhnya disini." Seijuurou menumpukan wajah di bahu Tetsuya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh itu dalam-dalam.

Dan ia terseyum diam-diam. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Otoosan meminta sekretarisnya mengawasi kita,"

Kedua mata Tetsuya terbuka sempurna saat ia memutar tubuhnya, memutus pelukan Seijuurou. Kedua matanya tampak cemas, tapi lawan bicaranya justru tersenyum santai. "Darimana Seijuurou-kun tahu?"

"Daiki," jawabnya, "kau tahu Daiki itu kaki tanganku. Dia melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, termasuk mengawasi Otoosan."

Kini Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran jendela. Menunduk dengan perasaan khawatir. Jika Otoosan memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, itu artinya kejadian lima tahun lalu akan terulang. Jika ia tahu sekarang Tetsuya dan Seijuurou berhubungan lagi, maka salah satu dari mereka mungkin akan dibuang lagi.

Ia cemas. Tetsuya tak ingin lagi kehilangan siapapun.

Tangan Seijuurou terangkat hingga menyentuh dagu Tetsuya, membuat pemuda itu menengadah agar menatap sepasang iris heterokromatik yang mengagumkan itu. "Dengarkan aku," bisiknya sambil mendekatkan wajah dan mencium bibir Tetsuya sekilas.

Tetsuya hanya diam. Menatap kakaknya datar.

"Bergabunglah bersamaku untuk melawan Otoosan. Kita bukan lagi anak-anak seperti lima tahun yang lalu, Tetsuya." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Yang Otoosan takuti sekarang bukan hanya diriku, tapi juga kau. Aku yakin Otoosan sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, itu sebabnya ia mencegah kita bersama sekarang. Tapi dia melakukan kesalahan karena membiarkan kau kembali dan mengizinkanku memulai langkahku."

"Seijuurou-kun, apa ini pemberontakan?" Tetsuya memiringkan wajahnya. Mencoba untuk memahami ucapan Seijuurou.

Dan sang kakak mengangguk membenarkan. "Bukankah ini yang disebut masa pemberontakan pada anak-anak?" Nada suaranya jenaka dan membuat seulas senyum muncul di wajah Tetsuya.

"Jadi apa kau bersedia? Bersamaku—kita lakukan semuanya bersama mulai dari sekarang,"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Perlahan ia berdiri menghampiri Seijuurou, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kakak dan gantian memberikan kecupan singkat yang membuat senyum Seijuurou terkembang tipis sambil mengusap rambut Tetsuya lembut.

"Aku bersedia," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu," Dan Seijuurou menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak akan melepaskan tubuh itu lagi untuk alasan apapun. Tak akan lagi membiarkannya pergi dari hidupnya. Tak akan…

~OoOoO~

Yukari pulang dari universitas agak larut malam itu. Pikirannya terlampau kacau hingga ia enggan pulang ke rumah lebih awal. Malas bertemu dengan Tetsuya atapun Seijuurou. Rasanya ia tak akan bisa menatap kedua anak kembar itu. Jika mereka bertemu, yang ada Yukari akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Memaki Tetsuya—bisa jadi.

Dan karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk memaki seseorang, Yukari memilih menghindar. Sesuatu yang bahkan Yukari sendiri tak percaya akan melakukannya. Orang yang penuh percaya diri dan angkuh setipe dirinya menghindari seseorang? Ini pertama kalinya Yukari melakukan itu.

Langkahnya agak lunglai saat turun dari mobil pribadinya. Seorang maid langsung menghampiri Yukari untuk mengambil tasnya. Yukari tak mengatakan apapun dan menyerahkan tas begitu saja.

"Tadi Akashi-sama mencari Nona."

Saat sang maid mengatakan itu, langkah Yukari terhenti. "Paman?"

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin Akashi-sama bicarakan. Tuan mengatakan, kalau Yukari-sama sudah kembali, segeralah temui Tuan."

Sejenak Yukari hanya diam dan menerka-nerka apa yang ingin dibicarakan ayah Seijuurou dengannya? Apa sesuatu yang buruk? Atau seseuatu yang baik?

Tapi apapun itu, tak ada salahnya jika Yukari segera menemuinya, kan?

.

Akashi Mitsuki berdiri mematung saat memandangi foto-foto yang dilemparkan Akashi Shuichiro di atas meja kerjanya. Dadanya berdegup cepat sedangkan sang suami menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerja dengan marah.

"Mereka berdua…"

Tak ada yang bisa Mitsuki katakan. Kedua iris emasnya memandangi foto-foto itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. Tak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Saat dilihatnya foto yang menggambarkan kedua putranya bersama-sama.

Beberapa foto mereka di kamar Tetsuya—diambil malam hari saat keduanya berada di dekat jendela dan berpelukan. Lalu foto saat Seijuurou dan Tetsuya masuk ke dalam mobil di garasi rumah. Foto saat Tetsuya keluar dari mobil Seijuurou di depan universitas. Beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka yang tengah mengobrol di parkiran universitas. Sampai foto saat mereka berdua masuk ke lobi perusahaan.

Lengkap. Semua gerakan mereka telah tercetak sempurna.

"Suamiku,"

"Seijuurou," Shuichiro memotong panggilan Mitsuki, "dia tak main-main. Seperti dugaanku ini mungkin akan terjadi. Mereka serius mengibarkan tanda perang dihadapanku."

Mitsuki memandangi suaminya resah, "Tidak bisakah kau jangan melukai mereka lebih dari ini, Suamiku?"

"Huh?" Sepasang iris merah itu memandangi Mitsuki sinis, "apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimanapun Seijuurou dan Tetsuya adalah putramu. Tidak bisakah kau bicarakan hal ini lebih baik tanpa harus melukai salah satu dari mereka?" usulnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Mitsuki masih berusaha menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk dihatinya.

Namun Shuichiro justru tersenyum sinis, "Putraku?" ulangnya dengan nada meremehkan dan kedua mata Mitsuki terbuka lebar saat pertanyaan itu terlontar ketus.

"Seijuurou memang putraku. Tapi Tetsuya…" Kalimatnya terhenti, "dia putramu." Bisiknya.

Air mata nyaris saja menetes dari pelupuk mata Mitsuki. Wanita cantik itu menutup matanya erat sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit yang merayap di dadanya. "Ya…Tetsuya memang putraku. Meski darahku tak mengalir dalam tubuhnya," bisiknya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi tak bisakah kau memperlakukan anak itu dengan baik, Shuichiro?" Mitsuki membuka matanya, menatap suaminya lekat-lekat dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Seperti apapun Tetsuya, dia tetaplah anak yang kusayangi. Dia tetaplah putraku. Tak peduli kau ingin mengakui kehadirannya atau tidak,"

"Jadi kau memintaku membiarkan keturunan keluarga kita satu-satunya hancur, Mitsuki?" Kalimat tanya retoris. Mitsuki tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu karena jawabannya sudah jelas:

Tidak mungkin.

Karena sang istri hanya diam, Shuichiro mendengus pelan. "Inilah alasan aku menolakmu untuk mengambil bayi itu dan mengklaimnya sebagai saudara kembar Seijuurou. Jika saja kau tak terlibat janji dengan wanita murahan itu,"

"HENTIKAN!" Mendadak Mitsuki berteriak marah. Ditatapnya Shuichiro nanar, "Akane… Akane bukan wanita murahan…"

Shuichiro tak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik istrinya sinis lalu menatap tumpukan foto itu. Tak ada keinginan untuk berdebat dengan Mitsuki mengenai masalah ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun keduanya selalu mendebatkan hal yang sama dan Shuichiro terlalu lelah mendengar ucapan istrinya.

Mitsuki terisak pilu sekarang sambil menutup wajahnya. "Kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan, Shuichiro.." isaknya pilu sambil memutar tubuhnya. Mitsuki pun langsung berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan Shuichiro sendirian dengan pikirannya.

Sepasang iris merah itu masih memandangi foto dimejanya. Merencanakan sesuatu. Ia tak akan membiarkan semau berjalan dengan keinginan Seijuurou. Disini, dialah yang memegang kendali. Semua yang ada dihadapannya harus berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Termasuk perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hati Seijuurou.

.

Yukari berlari secepat yang ia bisa saat ia melihat Mitsuki berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Gadis itu tak peduli apakah ada yang mendengar derap larinya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin menjauhi ruangan itu sebisanya agar tidak ketahuan telah menguping pembicaraan suami-istri itu.

Ya. Yukari tak sengaja menguping.

Ia hanya berniat mendatangi Akashi Shuichiro. Tapi sebelum ia masuk ia justru mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Karena penasaran, gadis itu pun sempat menguping yang justru membuatnya terkejut ketika mengetahui rahasia keluarga itu.

Rahasia bahwa Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bukan saudara kembar. Bahkan rahasia bahwa Tetsuya bukanlah putra kandung suami-istri Akashi.

Tak memperhatikan langkah, kaki Yukari justru terantuk lantai dan membuatnya sontak terjatuh. Namun ia sama sekali tak merasa sakit. Yukari hanya duduk sambil menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal sempurna.

Berantakan. Ini kacau.

Jika Tetsuya bukanlah saudara Seijuurou, itu artinya keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Kemungkinan keduanya untuk bersatu justru semakin besar. Ini bukan cinta terlarang antara sepasang kakak-beradik.

Tidak…

Yukari dalam posisi berbahaya sekarang. Jika salah satu dari mereka menemukan rahasia ini sebelum pernikahannya dengan Seijuurou dilangsungkan kelak.

Yukari akan kehilangan Seijuurou.

Wajah Yukari memucat. Kedua irisnya bergerak gelisah dan kedua tangannya kini mencengkram kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Membayangkan Seijuurou benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya ketakutan, "aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi… Tidak mungkin…"

Seijuurou tak boleh mengetahuinya!

~OoOoO~

Disaat seperti ini Seijuurou dan Tetsuya justru tengah makan malam. Bukan di restoran mewah dengan fasilitas lilin dan musik klasik. Bukan pula makan malam romantis yang telah dipesan secara pribadi. Tapi keduanya hanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran siap saji yang terletak di pinggiran jalan.

Di Maji Burger.

Sungguh Seijuurou ingi tertawa saat ia mendengar jawaban Tetsuya saat ditanya ia ingin makan malam dimana. Setelah perasaan itu terjalin menyatu, tadinya Seijuurou berpikir Tetsuya akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang bersifat romantis.

Ah, tapi Tetsuya tetaplah Tetsuya…

Tetsuya hanya memesan segelas vanilla shake sedangkan Seijuurou hanya secangkir cappuccino. Ketika pemuda berambut biru cerah itu asyik menyesap minuman fafortinya, Seijuurou hanya memandanginya sambil bertopang dagu. Diam-diam menertawai betapa kekanakkan saudara kembarnya itu. Dengan wajah datar dan sifat yang kelewat kalem, Tetsuya benar-benar kadang melakukan sesuatu yang diluar prediksinya.

"Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya meliriknya, "ada apa?"

"Tidak. Silahkan nikmati minuman itu sesukamu. Izinkan aku hanya memandangi wajahmu saja," jawabnya tak peduli kalau jawaban itu membuat semburat tipis warna merah tampak di kulit pucat Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya menurut, kembali menyesap minumannya. Kali ini sambil melirik ke jendela restoran dan menatap jalan malam yang tak terlalu ramai. Ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya datang ke tempat ini bersama Seijurou. Dulu, sang kakak tak pernah sekalipun berminat datang ke restoran siap saji. Jadi Tetsuya lebih sering kesini bersama Aomine dan Kise. Atau sesekali menyusup sendirian keluar rumah.

"Setelah ini kita pulang?" Setelah keheningan yang memerangkap keduanya, akhirnya Tetsuya kembali bicara. Ia melirik Seijuurou datar dan pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau kelihatan tidak senang?"

"Hanya berpikir, setelah sampai di rumah maka kebersamaan ini akan segera berakhir," Tetsuya tersenyum tipis sambil kembali menyesap minumannya.

Jawaban itu membuat Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. Namun seulas senyum kini menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas, berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Tetsuya duduk. Sang adik memperhatikan Seijuurou ketika ia duduk disamping Tetsuya dan menatap sepasang iris langit itu lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, apa Tetsuya mau menginap di kamarku malam ini?" bisiknya iseng, membuat kedua mata Tetsuya langsung terbuka kaget. Hanya saja, sebelum satupun kalimat keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, Seijuurou langsung menguncinya dengan satu ciuman lembut.

Tetsuya awalnya terkejut, bagaimanapun juga mereka berada di tempat umum. Tapi toh Seijuurou hanya mencium bibirnya sekilas dan terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun… Kita di tempat umum," gerutunya pelan.

"Aku tak peduli," balas Seijuurou acuh. Ia menarik cangkir kopinya untuk minum. Tapi saat ia memegang cangkir itu, mengangkatnya sedikit, Mendadak ia urung dan meletakkan cangkir itu kembali.

Tetsuya melihatnya dan meliriknya lagi, "Kenapa? Rasanya tak sesuai dengan lidah Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijuurou menggeleng santai, "Aku hanya berpikir… Rasanya aku tak ingin menghapus rasa manis ini dari bibirku." Dan lagi-lagi ucapan itu membuat wajah Tetsuya merona samar.

Seijuurou yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Tetsuya. Sedangkan Tetsuya kembali menyesap minumannya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Hatinya terlalu berbunga-bunga sekarang, membuatnya merasa konyol. Seakan-akan seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Ah, tapi… Kalau bersama Seijuurou. Menjadi anak kecil yang baru pertama kali jatuh cintapun tak mengapa. Karena Tetsuya akan tetap bahagia merasakannya.

.

.

To Be Contunied~

* * *

A/N :

Entah kenapa pengennya selesaiin chapter ini dulu. Padahal biasanya Family's Curse duluan hahaha

Tapi ini chapter yg bikin aku gemes sendiri.

Sesuai janji, chapter ini ga sehurt chap kemarinnya. Ini agak fluff dan full akakuor feels~ Sebenarnya sih nyesek bikin ff gini soalnya di canon manga justru akashi lagi nyakitin kuroko sesakit-sakitnya. bahkan lebih sakit dari digunting-gunting. oke, abaikan!

Setelah ini perang antara AkaKuro vs Otoosan vs Yukari bakal dimulai.

Ah, iya~ Sebenarnya aku udah nyiapin dua ending dr fanfic ini. tp aku ga bisa ngasih tau di chap ini, masih terlalu awal. Dan utk jumlah chap, aku juga masih blum yakin bakal berapa. Semoga ga jadi super long. Dan di chap ini sengaja jumlah wordnya ga lebih dr 5k. wkwk xD

eniwei,

makasih utk ripiuw di chap sebelumnya ^^

for this chapter, review onegai? :3

* * *

**P.S :**

**Other Fics Status Progress :**

**Family Curse 4th Chapter : On-Writing (masih setengah dan jauh dari kata rampung, jd ga bisa apdet cepet.)**

**Destiny of Us 3rd Chapter / Kuroko's Letter : Waiting (ada kemungkinan di apdet lebih dulu daripada Family's Curse)**


End file.
